Das philosophische Café
by CathyWheeler
Summary: Percy trifft sich mit ihr jeden Samstagnachmittag im Café. Redet mit ihr über Gott und die Welt. Ist verliebt. Und kennt noch nicht mal ihren Namen. Eine Fanfiction ohne viel Action, einfach nur zum Entspannen.
1. Im Café

Im Café

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wann es angefangen hatte, aber das war auch nicht wichtig.

Wichtig war nur, dass ich, nachdem ich an einem Samstag im Frühling meine Brüder in ihrem Geschäft besucht hatte, noch ein wenig in der Winkelgasse blieb und schließlich ein neues Café entdeckte.

Es war zwischen Flourish & Blotts und Madam Malkins eingequetscht und schien mit seiner schlichten beigen Fassade neben diesen beiden bekannten Geschäften unscheinbar.

Da ich ziemlich erschöpft war von dem Lärm, Gedränge und den grellen Farben in Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze, sehnte ich mich nach ein wenig Ruhe und Entspannung und trat ein.

Der würzige Kaffeeduft, die behagliche Wärme, das gedämpfte Licht und die kleinen vereinzelten runden Tische aus dunklem Holz machten die gemütliche Atmosphäre aus.

Das leise Gemurmel war auch nicht lästig, sondern nur eine angenehme Geräuschkulisse.

Im Café saßen nur wenige Gäste und so konnte ich mir einen Platz, nachdem ich mir einen Milchkaffee gekauft und mir einen Tagespropheten genommen hatte, aussuchen.

Ich entschied mich für einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke, der nur für zwei Personen war, denn ich war nicht auf Gesellschaft aus.

Ich vertiefte mich so sehr in meine Zeitung, dazu schmeckte der Kaffee so vorzüglich, dass ich noch zwei weitere bestellte und nebenbei natürlich die Zeit völlig vergaß.

Um viertel nach sechs faltete ich den Tagespropheten zusammen, legte ihn in meine Tasche, bezahlte und apparierte völlig zufrieden mit der Welt in meine Wohnung.

Seither war ich jeden Samstag von drei bis sechs in dieser Oase des Friedens.

Es war meine heilige Zeit, in der ich weit weg war von dem Stress im Ministerium oder den sonntäglichen Familienbesuchen und in der ich mich einfach nur geborgen fühlte.

Falls ich am Wochenende noch Überstunden leisten musste, dann legte ich sie ausnahmslos auf den Sonntag oder Samstagvormittag, aber auf jeden Fall war der Samstagnachmittag frei, dafür sorgte ich.

Das charmante Café verzauberte mich im Laufe der Monate immer mehr, ich konnte es mir gar nicht wegdenken.

Die wenigen Stammgäste gehörten für mich schon fast zum Inventar, aber über die lautere Laufkundschaft ärgerte ich mich im Stillem und war nur zu erleichtert, wenn diese Eindringlinge das Café wieder verließen.

An einem wunderschönen Sommertag war die Winkelgasse so überfüllt, dass ich schon die Befürchtung hatte, dass mein Platz belegt sein könnte. Beim Hineingehen war ich im ersten Moment wie erschlagen von den vielen Leuten, doch mein Tisch war wie immer: blank poliert, mit zwei komfortabel gepolsterten rangestellten Stühlen und leer.

Ich deponierte meine Tasche auf meinem Lieblingsstuhl und holte meinen Tagespropheten und mein Heißgetränk. Doch als ich zurückging, stockte mein Herz, weil ich eine junge Frau sah, die unschlüssig neben meinen Tisch stand und auf meine Tasche schaute.

Ich ging zügiger und stellte provokativ meine Tasse lauter als sonst auf die harte Oberfläche.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich sie zusammenzucken, beachtete sie aber nicht weiter. Ich hob meine Tasche auf, stellte sie neben meinen Stuhl, setzte mich und faltete demonstrativ meine Zeitung auseinander.

Sie sollte gar nicht erst auf die Idee kommen, sich hinzusetzen. Das war mein Tisch, ein Platz für mich ganz alleine.

Hier wollte ich nur meine Ruhe, wollte in dieser Idylle für ein paar Stunden der Realität entfliehen.

Die junge Hexe flüsterte mir schließlich etwas zu, was aber in der Geräuschkulisse unterging und setzte sich doch tatsächlich mir gegenüber und stellte ihre Tasse ebenfalls auf meinen Tisch.

Ich starrte sie wütend an, doch sie kramte in ihrer Handtasche und sah es nicht.

Ich erkannte sie plötzlich wieder. Sie war die Hexe, die immer drei Tische weiter von mir saß und dabei jedes Mal mehrere Pergamentrollen Text schrieb, eine von den Stammgästen also.

Irgendwie beruhigte mich das und ich sah sie mir zum ersten Mal genauer an. Ihre Hautfarbe war attraktiv, nicht weiß und auch nicht richtig dunkel, erinnerte mich an meinen Milchkaffee, der vor mir stand und dampfte. Sie hatte lockige, dunkelbraune Haare, volle Lippen und trug einen dunkelroten Umhang. Ihr Gesicht hatte weiche Züge, war sehr rundlich und auch wenn der Umhang natürlich viel kaschierte, vermutete ich, dass sie nicht gertenschlank war.

Die Beobachtete hatte schließlich Pergament, Tinte und Feder hingelegt, schaute mich noch einmal kurz verzeihend an und fing dann an zu schreiben.

Ich muss gestehen, dass ich sie weiterhin anstarrte. Ihre Augen waren grün-braun und groß. Sie wirkte auf mich unschuldig und einfach nur süß.

Irgendwie konnte ich ihr trotzdem nicht verzeihen, dass sie mich gestört hatte, denn warum auch immer, konnte ich mich nicht mehr auf die Artikel im Tagespropheten konzentrieren.

Meine Gedanken schwirrten immer wieder zu der niedlichen Frau mir gegenüber.

Was sie wohl da schreibt?

Warum kommt sie jeden Samstag in dieses Café?

Was wird sie wohl beruflich machen?

Ich fühlte mich von ihrer Anwesenheit so irritiert, dass ich mich nicht entspannen konnte, schließlich sogar die Zeitung weglegte und sie einfach wieder anstarrte.

Vielleicht hört sie dann ja auf zu schreiben?

Die Mysteriöse schien es aber anscheinend nicht mal in kleinster Weise auszumachen. Ihr Blick haftete auf ihren Pergamentrollen. Immer. Sogar, wenn sie an ihrer Tasse nippte, schaute sie nicht auf, sondern las sich ihr eben Geschriebenes nochmals durch.

Ich beobachtete wie ihre Hand, aus meiner Perspektive, sich von rechts nach links bewegte und malte mir aus was sie da wohl schrieb.

Nach einer Stunde wurde das Café schließlich leerer und nur die üblichen Gäste blieben sitzen.

Mir wurde bewusst, dass es wohl für die anderen ziemlich komisch aussehen musste, wie ich die junge Hexe so anstarrte. Deshalb kramte ich meine Zeitung hervor und tat wenigstens so, als ob ich lesen würde.

Das Café wurde immer ruhiger, bis ich sogar das sanfte Kratzen ihrer Feder hörte.

Schließlich lullte mich das so ein, dass ich zum Schluss doch noch endlich zum Lesen kam.

Als dieses Geräusch für länger stoppte, als für ein Feder-wieder-in-Tinte-tauchen gebraucht wurde, schaute ich überrascht auf.

Sie lächelte mich schüchtern an, nahm ihre Handtasche, schob ihren Stuhl ran und verließ mich und das Café mit einem gehauchten: „Auf Wiedersehen".

Was sollte ich nun von ihr halten?

Ob sie sich wohl nächsten Samstag wieder zu mir setzt?

Als es sechs Uhr wurde und ich ging, schwor ich mir, dass, wenn sie sich noch einmal zu mir setzen würde, ich freundlicher zu ihr sein würde, ja, sie sogar ansprechen würde.


	2. Über das Glück

Über das Glück

In der folgenden Woche dachte ich immer wieder über die Rätselhafte nach.

In meinen Kopf wuselten schon die wahnsinnigsten und lächerlichsten Ideen durcheinander, wie ich sie denn ansprechen könnte.

Fast hätte ich sogar schon Dad in die Sache eingeweiht und ihn um Rat gefragt, aber mir schien die Angelegenheit dann doch noch nicht so ernst und er war ja auch schwer beschäftigt.

Am Freitag war ich dann schon so hibbelig, dass ich abends gar nicht mehr zum Akten Sortieren kam. Stattdessen saß ich in meinem Lehnstuhl, den Blick zum prasselnden Kaminfeuer gerichtet und dachte mir irgendwelche Spitznamen für sie aus.

Leider fiel mir nichts Passendes ein. Meine Einfälle waren auch wirklich verrückt, von „die Lockige" bis „Pergamentröllchen" war alles dabei.

Ich war über diese kläglichen Versuche aber nicht unglücklich, eher schmunzelte ich in mich hinein.

Und das nach der Arbeit!

Das passiert sonst selten. Nicht, dass ich nur meine Arbeit liebe! Aber ich bin schließlich leidenschaftlicher Abteilungsleiter und so gehe ich voll und ganz in meiner Stellung im Ministerium auf.

Der entgegengefieberte Samstagnachmittag war nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich angebrochen und mit einem nervösen Lächeln auf den Lippen nahm ich meinen üblichen Milchkaffee und meinen Tagespropheten entgegen.

Als ich bei meinem Lieblingsplatz war und es mir gemütlich machte, schaute ich immer mal wieder nach ein paar Zeilen zur Eingangstür. Eine halbe Stunde verging.

Soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, müsste sie eigentlich jetzt schon da sein. Ich holte mir zur Ablenkung einen neuen Milchkaffee.

Dann öffnete sich die Eingangstür und ich versteckte mich hastig hinter meine Zeitung.

Nach einer Weile war ich dann aber so neugierig, dass ich doch kurz verstohlen über die Papiere rüberblinzelte.

Sie war da!

Mit einer Tasse in der rechten Hand bewegte sie sich in meine Richtung, sah mir ins Gesicht, tatsächlich strahlte sie mich an!

Mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer und ich schob meinen Vorsatz sie anzusprechen ganz weit weg. Hatte ich mir das tatsächlich vorgenommen?

Im Moment war mein Kopf so leer und ich fühlte mich so unsicher, dass das doch völlig undenkbar war.

Während sie sich um die anderen Tische im Raum herumschlängelte, griff ich zu meinen schon zweiten Milchkaffee.

Sie war nur noch wenige Meter von mir entfernt, als ich einen großen Schluck nahm.

So wie sie mich dann erschrocken anguckte, musste ich ihr wohl ein höchst gequältes Gesicht gezeigt haben. Kein Wunder aber auch, wer schluckt auch schon frisch gebrühten und dadurch natürlich verdammt heißen Kaffee?

Auf meiner tauben Zungenspitze spürte ich die Brandbläschen.

Wahrscheinlich muss ich wie der größte Trottel aussehen, das schloss ich jedenfalls aus ihrem mitleidigen Blick.

Mit zaghafter Stimme wisperte sie mir zu: „Ich darf mich doch zu Ihnen setzen?"

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, nach Sprechen war mir gerade überhaupt nicht zumute.

Die junge Hexe verstand wohl meine Gestik als Aufforderung, sie setzte sich, stellte ihre Tasse ab und schaute mich dann erwartungsvoll an, anstatt ihr Schreibzeug herauszuholen.

Ich krächzte schließlich stumpfsinnigerweise: „Der Milchkaffee schmeckt hier besonders köstlich!"

Sie lachte glockenhell auf und ihre Locken hüpften dabei auf und ab.

Ich konnte nur mit einstimmen, da ihr herzliches Lachen ansteckend war.

„Das Café ist wirklich zauberhaft, hier vergeht die Zeit wie im Nu und der Früchtetee ist auch nicht zu verachten.", sagte sie sanft und hatte dabei immer noch Lachfältchen in ihren Augenwinkeln.

Da ich damit beschäftigt war mir ihre gebogenen Wimpern und ihre beim Sprechen bewegende Lippen anzuschauen, hatte ich nicht auf ihre Worte gehört, doch es war irgendetwas mit „Zeit" gewesen.

„Ja, welch ein Glück, dass wir hier so ein nettes Plätzchen gefunden haben, wo wir uns die Zeit mit Lesen bzw. Schreiben versüßen können."

Ich zwinkerte ihr zu und sie lächelte mit ihren blitzenden weißen Zähnen.

„Wo Sie gerade von Glück sprechen, ich schreibe im Moment über Glück. Ihr Gesicht glühte vor Begeisterung.

Ich stutzte. „Sie schreiben... über Glück?", fragte ich sie mit ratloser Stimme.

Voller Stolz antwortete mein Gegenüber: „Ja, ich bin Philosophin, so zum Spaß."

Sie grinste.

Ich runzelte die Stirn, denn so viel konnte ich damit nicht anfangen.

„Das ist ein Titel?", mutmaßte ich.

Sie erwiderte mit schwärmerischer Stimme: „Philosophen sind Menschen, die sich die Welt von innen erklären!"

„Ach ja?" Damit konnte ich absolut nichts anfangen.

Ich schaute ihr dabei zu, wie sie eine Locke um ihren Finger wickelte.

Sie schmunzelte, wohl über meinen verständnislosen Blick und fing an zu erklären: „Von innen meint, dass man nicht vorgefasste Meinungen von anderen übernimmt, sondern mithilfe seines Verstandes versucht, selbst Lösungen zu finden.

Finden Sie nicht, dass die Welt ein Rätsel ist? Oder können Sie mir hundertprozentig genau erklären, was Liebe, Gerechtigkeit oder... Glück ist?"

Ich muss zugeben, dass mich meine Unkenntnis schwer traf. Da hatte ich sonst wie viele UTZe, war Abteilungsleiter und konnte trotzdem die Begriffe nicht genau definieren, hatte nur so ein vages Gefühl für diese Worte.

Ich konzentrierte mich und fing langsam an zu begreifen.

„Sie untersuchen also moralische Werte?"

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter: „Ja, die Definition kann ich gelten lassen, obwohl allgemein alle Dinge über die man sich wundern kann zum Inhalt der Philosophie gehören.

Ich philosophiere um bewusster zu werden."

„Sie meinen selbstbewusster zu werden?" Nötig hatte sie es, wenn sie über das Philosophieren sprach, jedenfalls nicht. Sie wirkte tatsächlich jetzt viel lockerer.

Sie kicherte leise. „Das vielleicht als netten Nebeneffekt, aber eigentlich möchte ich so herausfinden, wer ich wirklich bin."

Ich lachte sie an. „Aber Sie wissen doch ganz bestimmt wie Sie heißen?"

Sie gluckste. „Natürlich, aber Namen sind doch nur Schall und Rauch! Wenn Sie jetzt auf einmal Curt Willow hießen, blieben Sie doch derselbe, oder?"

„Selbstverständlich", sagte ich im Brustton vollster Überzeugung.

Ich genehmigte mir einen Schluck von meinen nun nicht mehr ganz so heißen Milchkaffee.

Sie beobachtete mich dabei und das was sie sah, konfrontierte sie wohl mit der Realität, denn sie sprach in einem ruhigeren und entschuldigenden Ton: „Tut mir leid, dass ich Sie damit belästige, Sie wollen sicher lieber ihre Zeitung weiterlesen?"

Ich wedelte ab. „Der Tagesprophet kann warten, er ist bestimmt nicht halb so interessant wie Sie."

Die Angesprochene errötete und ich fühlte mich gut.

So spannend ist es nun wieder auch nicht...", murmelte sie beschämt und schaute auf die Tassen.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie weiter erzählen würden, ich habe Zeit. Aber ich fürchte, dass vielleicht ihre Pergamentrollen Sie bald beanspruchen werden?" Ich schaute sie fragend an.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, dass die Haare flogen. „Wenn ich Ihr Interesse geweckt habe, wäre es doch nur eine Verschwendung sich nicht mit Ihnen zu unterhalten. Außerdem werde ich dann bestimmt auch sicherer in meinen Ansichten und vielleicht sehen Sie ja auch Fehler in meiner Argumentation."

Ob sie gerade mich oder sich selbst überzeugte?

Jetzt war ich es, der sie erwartungsvoll anschaute.

Sie überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „Wahrscheinlich wird die ganze Sache einleuchtend, wenn wir einfach mal anfangen zu philosophieren. Ich denke, Glück ist ein nettes Einstiegsthema."

Ich grinste sie schief an. „Jetzt werfen Sie mich aber ins kalte Wasser."

Ihre Lippen formten ein Lächeln. „Es gibt kein richtig oder falsch, versuchen Sie es einfach mal."

„Glück ist einfach alles was mir durch Zufall einen Vorteil verschafft, z.B. wenn ein Ziegelstein meinen Kopf nur knapp verfehlt, haben meine Haare Glück gehabt." Ich fuhr mir durch meine feuerroten Haare.

Wir lachten leise, um die anderen Gäste nicht zu stören.

Seit wann habe ich Humor?

Sie stimmte mir zu und blickte meine Haare mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, den ich nicht einordnen konnte.

Schließlich schaute sie wieder in meine Augen. „Meiner Meinung nach ist das ein Aspekt. Grob kann man Glück in zwei Bereiche unterteilen, zum einen das zufällige Glück, wie schon von Ihnen beschrieben, und dann noch das Glücklichsein.

Ich nickte zustimmend. Dieses elende Siezen störte mich ungemein, deshalb sammelte ich all meinen verfügbaren Mut und sagte: „Ich verstehe dich, aber bin ich nicht auch glücklich, wenn ich knapp den Ziegelstein verpasse?

Ob sie es bemerkt hatte?

Ihre Augen glitzerten.

„Würdest du jetzt eine Woche lang im Dreieck hüpfen, weil ein Ziegelstein dich nicht getroffen hat?"

„Wohl kaum", sagte ich ungläubig.

Mein Herz pochte schneller. Wie kann ein kleines _du_ das nur ausrichten?

„Glücklich zu sein ist für mich eine längere Zeitspanne, in der ich mich sehr zufrieden fühle, aber für dich kann es natürlich ganz anders sein."

„Ein angenehmes Gespräch in einem Café ist jedenfalls für mich schon ein guter Anfang."

Sie schaute mich verträumt an und wurde rot. „Ich... muss jetzt aber auch anfangen zu schreiben."

Ja, natürlich war ich enttäuscht. Da hatten wir gerade angefangen und nun das. Aber, was soll man machen? War ich vielleicht auch zu weit gegangen?

„Oh, natürlich, Entschuldigung, dass ich dich aufgehalten habe, danke für den interessanten Einblick."

„Habe ich doch gern gemacht", antwortete sie und holte ihre Schreibuntensilien aus ihrer Tasche.

Dann war im Café in der Ecke ganz hinten nur das Kratzen einer Feder, das Knistern einer Zeitung und das leise Atmen von zwei Personen zu hören.

**Disclaimer: Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling.**

**Zuerst von mir veröffentlicht auf ****.**


	3. Über den Mut

Über den Mut

Erst abends, als ich auf meinem Bett lag und die Zimmerdecke anstarrte, rekapitulierte ich die Stunden im Café.

Insgesamt konnte ich nicht zufriedener sein.

Sie hatte sich nicht nur zu mir gesetzt. Nein, sie hatte sogar mit mir geredet, gelacht, mich geduzt.

Allerdings wusste ich nicht, wie sich das Ganze wohl weiterentwickeln würde.

Nicht, dass ich keine Wunschvorstellung hätte.

Vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich sie, mit mir Hand in Hand...

Ich grübelte weiter vor mich hin, bis ich mich schließlich wenigstens auf einen Namen für sie einigte.

Philosopha war mir so eingekommen. Ich weiß, nicht sehr kreativ. Aber besser als Pergamentröllchen auf alle Fälle.

In meinen Kopf summte ich Philosopha, Philosopha, Philosopha... , bis er mir tatsächlich gefiel.

Plötzlich kam mir ein schrecklicher Gedanke ein und ich setzte mich ruckartig auf. Was ist, wenn sie einen Freund hat? Oder noch schlimmer, sie ist schon verheiratet?

Hatte ich irgendwelche Indizien für das eine oder andere?

Ihre Hände auf den Pergamentblättern waren ohne jeglichen Schmuck gewesen, das wäre mir aufgefallen...

Aber was heißt das schon?

Aber es war meine Philosopha. Außerdem... hat sie mich angelächelt. Erwartungsvoll angeschaut. Eindeutig angeflirtet... oder?

Auf den Schreck holte ich mir erst mal ein Glas Wasser.

Ja, so konnte die Stimmung kippen. Von himmelhoch jauchzend zu Tode betrübt.

Ich kam zu dem logischen Schluss, dass ich einfach den nächsten Samstagnachmittag abwarten muss. Aber war das alles logisch?

Während der Arbeit versuchte ich dann Philosopha aus meinem Kopf zu bannen.

Das klappte eigentlich auch ganz gut.

Nun gut, wenn ich durch die Abteilungen schritt, ertappte ich mich dabei, dass ich nach einem bestimmten weiblichen Lockenkopf Ausschau hielt. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie im Ministerium arbeitet, ist schließlich nicht mal so gering.

Manchmal schaute ich auch verträumt aus meinen Bürofenster und erinnerte mich an ihr Lächeln.

Ja, zusätzlich malte ich auf Memos Herzchen. Die sahen aber so krüpplig aus, dass sie als meine Unterschrift durchgingen...

Mit anderen Worten, ich wurde fast verrückt.

Und als dann endlich, endlich Samstag war, kam ich später als sonst in die Winkelgasse. Finnigan musste ja auch unbedingt noch eine Privataudienz in meinem Kamin halten.

Als ich dann den gewohnt einladenden Duft des Cafés förmlich aufsaugte, galt mein erster Blick natürlich dem hintersten Tisch in der Ecke. Aber wider Erwarten war er leer und ich bemerkte, wie sich meine Gereiztheit in Aufregung verwandelte.

Tatsächlich, als ich mit zitternden Händen meinen Kaffee trug, die Zeitung zwischen meinen rechten Arm geklemmt, bekleckerte ich meinen linken Ärmel meines Umhangs.

Gerade als ich dabei war, meinen Ärmel mit _Tergeo_ zu säubern, öffnete Philosopha die Eingangstür, dicht gefolgt von einem Zauberer.

Im ersten Moment dachte ich mir dabei nichts und wollte lieber noch mal schauen, ob ich nicht einen Flecken übersehen hatte.

Doch dann durchbrach Philosophas verängstigte Stimme das gedämpfte Gemurmel des Cafés: „Ich möchte nichts mit Ihnen zu tun haben. Bitte gehen Sie!"

Sofort ließ ich meinen Umhangsaum fallen und alarmiert wie ich war, schlängelte ich mich so zügig wie ich konnte zwischen den Tischchen zum Eingangsbereich.

Wenn ich eins aus meinen Fehler gelernt hatte, dann aufmerksam zu sein und ohne zu zögern einzugreifen.

Von hinten sah ich, dass dieser schmierige Typ sie an die Schulter fasste und in seine Richtung drehte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte ich ihr Gesicht sehen, das zeigte, dass sie wie geschockt war.

Ich war entsetzt und versuchte schneller zu ihr zu kommen.

Der Widerling redete auf Philosopha leise ein, aber ich verstand seine Worte nicht.

Langsam wurde ich richtig wütend. Nicht nur aufgrund dieser dreckigen Kakerlake da vorne, sondern auch auf die Gäste im Café, die entweder die brenzlige Situation gekonnt ignorierten oder einfach nur die beiden angafften, als wären sie die Maskottchen der bulgarischen Quidditchmannschaft. Man kann es kaum glauben, aber es gab sogar welche, die sich noch nicht mal bequemten mich vorbeizulassen.

Stinksauer, mit den Nerven am Ende, stellte ich mich schließlich zwischen die beiden. Entschlossen nahm ich Philosophas Hand in die meine und zog sie von dem Idioten weg.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte ich sie mitfühlend.

Sie nickte, aber ihre Augen sprachen das Gegenteil.

Energisch wandte ich mich, den Zauberstab gezückt, um, doch der Feigling war gerade dabei durch die Tür zu entwischen. Ich versuchte ihn einzuholen, aber ich wurde zurückgehalten.

„Das ist es nicht wert, es ist ja nichts passiert.", sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme.

Ich drehte mich zu Philosopha um und wollte eigentlich dagegen kontern, doch als ich vor ihr stand, stockte mir der Atem als ich die Situation realisierte.

Wir hielten uns immer noch an der Hand und es fühlte sich gut an, vollkommen richtig.

Zum ersten Mal war nicht dieser Tisch dazwischen, die Distanz war durchbrochen.

Sie war so viel kleiner als ich. Aber es war richtig süß, wie sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um mich mit ihren herrlich grün-braunen Augen anzuschauen.

Kurz dachte ich, die Zeit würde stehen bleiben, doch dann ließ sie mich los, schaute nach unten, dass ich nur noch ihre Locken sah, bedankte sich schüchtern und murmelte etwas von wegen Früchtetee kaufen.

Wie in Trance ging ich wieder zu meinen angestammten Platz.

Erst als sie mit einem gefassteren Ausdruck im Gesicht nach ein paar Minuten zu mir kam, wurde dieser Traumzustand beendet.

„Noch mal vielen lieben Dank, das ist mir alles so peinlich. Ich bin viel zu vertrauensselig, der Mann wollte mir einreden, etwas von ihm abzukaufen, aber als mir das klar wurde, war es auch schon fast zu spät.", redete sie so hastig, dass ich kaum etwas verstand.

„Was wollte er dir denn verkaufen?", fragte ich neugierig. Ich überlegte mir schon mal, welche Leute im Zaubereiministerium ich auf den Typen ansetzen konnte.

Beschämt schaute Philosopha nach unten. „Schönheitstrank", flüsterte sie gequält.

„Der Widerling sollte lieber mal seine Augen untersuchen lassen, als unschuldige Frauen auf diese abscheuliche Art und Weise verdünnten Salamandermist unterzujubeln!", empörte ich mich hitzig.

Sie lachte kurz auf und schenkte mir ein unwiderstehliches Lächeln.

Das lenkte mich aber nicht von meiner Wut ab. „Und weißt du, was ich noch schlimmer finde, als diesen Knilch?"

Sie schaute mich gespannt an.

„Diese verantwortungslosen Leute, die dabei zuschauten, wie du belästigt wurdest!"

Philosopha seufzte tief. „Weißt du, wie viel Mut man braucht, um in dieser Situation zu helfen? Es gibt mindestens zehn Gründe dagegen, wenn nicht mehr. Das kann nicht jeder, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Auch ich wäre überfordert gewesen an ihrer Stelle."

Verblüfft schaute ich Philosopha an. „Du rechtfertigst sie?"

„Nicht rechtfertigen, aber ich versuche sie zu verstehen und dadurch, dass ich dann die Motive kenne, kann ich vielleicht selbst in der nächsten Situation helfen."

„Aber, du bist noch nicht so weit.", stellte ich fest und trank aus meiner halbleeren Tasse.

„Nein, das ist auch nicht einfach zu erreichen. Eigentlich wünsche ich mir auch einfach lieber einen Bruder oder Freund, der sich um so was kümmert, damit ich mit derartigem gar nicht behelligt werde."

Die Information sickerte in mein Gehirn und ich konnte gar nicht anders als zu strahlen. Am liebsten wäre ich sofort aufgesprungen und um die Tische gehüpft. Sie hatte keinen Freund! Ja, sie wünschte sich sogar einen! Das Leben war schön!

Anscheinend war ihr gar nicht bewusst gewesen, was sie gerade da ausgeplaudert hatte. Denn erst jetzt, als sie mich beobachtete, wurde sie rot.

Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen und mit einigermaßen kontrollierter Stimme sagte ich zu ihr: „Zehn Gründe? Das ist echt viel, aber vielleicht fallen mir zehn Gegenargumente ein?"

„Versuchen wir's. Ich fange an.

Es könnte sein, dass man selber geschockt ist und deshalb nichts unternimmt." Philosopha nippte an ihrem Tee.

Ich überlegte, aber es war gar nicht so einfach. „Hm, aber... man sollte etwas unternehmen, da man, wenn man selbst in so einer Lage ist, ja auch Hilfe möchte."

„Das klingt natürlich logisch, aber so was denkt man da nicht. Eher fürchtet man sich, dass man die Sache falsch einschätzt, dass sie vielleicht gar nicht so schlimm ist oder sich von selbst regelt."

Irgendwie fand ich den Grund ziemlich schwach. „Na gut, sagen wir, eine Person ist an sich überfordert, eine andere hat angst sich zu blamieren, aber was denken denn die anderen zwanzig?"

„Ein paar haben wahrscheinlich kein Interesse daran. Oder denken, es geschieht dem Opfer ganz recht.", sagte sie mit einem Schulterzucken.

Entrüstet erwiderte ich: „Das sind dann aber Monster und nicht Menschen. Man sollte einfach helfen, weil man einfach ein Mensch ist und Mitgefühl hat."

Philosopha blickte mich verständnisvoll an. „Monster ist ein hartes Wort. Ich würde sie eher als... fehlgeleitet bezeichnen.

Ich denke, dass die große Mehrheit sich einfach nicht angesprochen fühlt, schließlich kennt man sie nicht, sie kennen das Opfer nicht. Mut wird einfach von Anonymität untergraben."

„Man sollte dennoch helfen, weil... man dann auf sich selbst stolz sein kann, sich selbst akzeptieren kann. Man kann in den Spiegel sehen und sich ohne Schuldgefühle anschauen.", antwortete ich und war selbst über meine Worte überrascht.

Ihre Augen blitzten und sie antwortete enthusiastisch: „Aber genau das ist der springende Punkt. Kann man von einer Person erwarten, die nicht tolerant gegenüber sich selbst ist, dass sie zu anderen tolerant ist? Man liebt sich selbst nicht und soll aber andere bedingungslos lieben? Jemand der nicht weiß, ob er mutig sein kann, soll furchtlos helfen? Das kann gar nicht funktionieren."

„Man soll sich also selbst lieben?"

„Ja, man sollte seinen Körper, seinen Verstand, seine Seele erkennen und lieben.

Das würde eine ganze Reihe von Ängsten auslöschen. Vielleicht sogar die Welt verbessern.", sagte Philosopha ernst.

Ich verstand. „Das ist, was du mit bewusst meintest?"

Sie nickte, auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein schwärmerischer Ausdruck.

Ihre Meinung war plausibel, dennoch sträubte sich irgendetwas in mir. „Aber, das ist doch fast unmöglich! Ich meine, viele brauchen Jahre, damit sie überhaupt ansatzweise ihren Körper akzeptieren!"

„Warum glaubst du, laufen hier alle so miesepetrig rum? Weil sie sich selbst nicht verstehen und es noch nicht mal versuchen.

Aber wir sind vom Thema abgekommen. Wenn viele Zeugen da sind schiebt man einfach die Verantwortung an die anderen ab."

„Ich weiß gar nicht was ich dazu sagen soll, eine Schande einfach nur. Aber sind das Gründe? Hört sich alles ganz stark nach Ausreden an."

„Natürlich, aber die meisten Menschen machen nichts lieber, als sich selbst zu belügen und zu vertuschen! Sie sagen, was für gütige Menschen sie doch sind, nur leider handeln sie nicht danach." Philosopha rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich besser bin.", meinte ich.

„Wirklich?" Sie schaute mich ungläubig an.

„Na ja, vielleicht bin ich ja schon ein klitzekleines bisschen bewusst?"

Wir lachten gemeinsam und einigten uns dann darauf, dass wir für heute genug Ausreden gehört hatten. Wobei wir aber zu dem Schluss kamen, dass geschockte Personen einen wirklichen Grund haben und es auch andere Umstände gibt, die man wirkliche Gründe nennen kann.

Dann hörte man wieder nur das Kratzen ihrer Feder und ich konnte zum ersten Mal an diesem Samstag meinen Tagespropheten entfalten. Hinter diesem versteckt, lächelte ich und das nicht nur wegen den braunen Klecksen auf dem Papier.

Sheeplifter (): Thank you for your nice review! I hope that you like the new chapter. I am ashamed of my horrible english skills, sorry.


	4. Über die Vermittlung von Werten

Über die Vermittlung von Werten

Ich war auf dem Weg zum Café und das wurde zu einer schwierigeren Angelegenheit als sonst. Massen von Eltern mit ihren Minderjährigen waren in, für den Ansturm viel zu kleinen, Läden und kauften alles was man für Hogwarts benötigt.

An Flourish & Blotts vorbei betrat ich das Café, wobei ich hoffte, dass die Hogwartsmeute von Flourish & Blotts aus gleich weiter nach Madam Malkins zogen und nicht hier reinstapften.

Innen drin war es zwar gefüllter als sonst, aber es hielt sich in Grenzen.

Auf meinem Lieblingsstuhl wurde ich gleich gelöster und sah mir die Titelseite genauer an.

„Harry Potter wird Lehrer in Hogwarts!", lautete die Schlagzeile. Ich konnte darüber nur müde lächeln. Der Tagesprophet übertrieb mal wieder maßlos. Wie jeder der im Ministerium arbeitet sehr wohl wusste, war Harry voll auf mit seiner Aurorenausbildung und der Verbesserung des Zaubereiministeriums beschäftigt.

Ohne mir den Artikel durchzulesen, blätterte ich weiter. Auf den anderen Seiten hob sich das Niveau aber nicht sonderlich.

Sehnsüchtig schaute ich abwechselnd auf die Uhr, auf die Zeitung und zur Eingangstür. Sie wird doch hoffentlich nicht wieder belästigt worden sein?

Nach einer halben Stunde Langeweile kam Philosopha herein. Mit einer weißen Schachtel mit gelber Schleife in der Hand holte sie sich ihren Tee.

Von wem hatte sie das Geschenk? Doch nicht etwa von einem Verehrer? Ob sie Geburtstag hatte?

Als sie in meine Richtung ging, betete ich einfach nur, dass es einfach nur eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit von ihrem Chef für herausragende Leistung war.

Das würde auch ihr glückliches Gesicht erklären.

„Hallo, ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht!", sagte Philosopha mit freudiger Stimme und überreichte mir das Geschenk.

„Für mich?", fragte ich sie verdattert.

„Schau rein!"

Ich löste die Schleife und öffnete die weiße Schachtel.

Es waren Muffins, fein säuberlich von gelben Papier getrennt, in verschiedenen Sorten und mit je einem kunstvoll verzierten Buchstaben aus rotem Zuckerguss garniert, die zusammen das Wort _danke_ bildeten.

Ich war wie gefangen von dem Anblick und sagte nichts.

„Selbstgemacht", fügte sie noch stolz hinzu.

„Du hast für mich gebacken?", sagte ich schließlich schwach. Ich musste unwirkürlich an meine Mutter denken, _gebacken mit Liebe, _sagt sie immer.

„Ähm ja, ist doch in Ordnung, oder? Du isst doch Süßes?", fragte sie beunruhigt.

Ich antwortete: „Ja, ich bin nur überrascht. Vielen Dank, das ist eine echt liebe Geste." Und schaute zu ihr auf.

Philosopha strahlte mich an, sagte dann aber betrübt: „Ich muss heute früher gehen."

Ich schaute sie fragend an und klappte die Schachtel zu und band die Schleife wieder um, denn im Café waren selbst mitgebrachte Köstlichkeiten bestimmt nicht gern gesehen.

„Meine Mutter hat demnächst Geburtstag. Ich kaufe heute ihr Geschenk. Sie wünscht sich einen Kessel für ihre Arbeit." Sie machte eine ratlose Miene und trank aus ihrer Tasse.

„Was macht sie denn beruflich?", hakte ich nach.

„Sie arbeitet in der Besenbranche und ist dort für das Perfektionieren von Polituren zuständig. Unglücklicherweise habe ich weder Ahnung von Besen, noch von dem für Politurenmixen geeigneten Kessel."

Damit bestätigte sich meine Vermutung, dass sie keine Quidditchspielerin war. Nicht dass ich darüber traurig war, Ginny in der B-Mannschaft der Holyhead Harpies reichte mir schon.

„Wenn du willst, helfe ich dir beim Aussuchen!"

„Oh, das wäre echt lieb, aber du weißt, dass die Geschäfte heute extrem überfüllt sind?", fragte sie im verzeihenden Ton.

„Wegen den ganzen Hogwartsschülern mit ihren Eltern? Das ist doch kein Problem!"

„Nicht, dass du dich noch beschwerst.", erwiderte sie schmunzelnd.

Dann, nach einem sehnsüchtigen Seufzer sagte Philosopha: „Ich wäre zu gern noch mal in Hogwarts, obwohl ich finde, dass das ganze Schulsystem ziemlich ungerecht ist."

Ich wüsste nicht, was ich noch einmal in der Schule sollte, schließlich hatte ich dort alles erreicht, von Bestnoten bis zum Schulsprecheramt. Dazu, seit wann war Hogwarts ungerecht? Ich war verblüfft. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Die Kinder werden, bis sie elf sind, von ihren Eltern, meist von ihrer Mutter, unterrichtet. Ich meine, woher soll eine nicht dafür ausgebildete Hexe wissen, wie sie ihren Kindern alles Wichtige beibringen soll? Fakt ist, dass die Erstklässler schon mit einem Wissensunterschied nach Hogwarts kommen. Und nicht nur das, ihnen wurden auch die Ideologien ihrer Eltern eingetrichtert, bevor sie überhaupt darüber objektiv nachdenken konnten.", kritisierte sie eindringlich.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ein Internat für jüngere Kinder? Das würde nicht funktionieren. Und wie soll man verhindern, dass Eltern ihre Kinder so erziehen, wie sie denken?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Sie seufzte tief. „Aber es gibt bestimmt eine Möglichkeit, die Situation zu entschärfen. Wenn wir nichts unternehmen, wird es immer... ungemütliche Zauberer geben. Vielleicht sollten Ministeriumsangestellte Eltern besuchen?", fragte sie unsicher.

Vor meinem inneren Auge sah ich mich, mit einer Babyrassel im Gepäck, von einer finster blickenden Muggelhasserin hochkant rausgeworfen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sich da alle Eltern darüber so freuen würden..."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht, wer will schon kontrolliert werden? Die Eltern würden es wohl eher als Einbruch in ihre Privatsphäre sehen..." Philosopha nickte nachdenklich.

„Andererseits hast du auch recht. Kinder mit untoleranten Eltern, sind häufig ebenso." Ich nahm einen Schluck von meinem Milchkaffee.

„Das ist noch das Mindeste, auch wenn man so gut wie nie davon mitkriegt, aber in manchen Familien werden Kinder schlimmer als Hauselfen behandelt.

Da frage ich mich, warum es Geister- und Koboldbehörden gibt, aber Kinder werden misshandelt und das Ministerium kümmert sich nicht darum?"

Das war völlig unangebrachte Kritik, denn schließlich: „Nun, die höchste Priorität war immer das Geheimhalten der Zauberergemeinschaft vor den Muggeln, aber jetzt ist das Ministerium ja eh vollkommen im Umbruch, sehr wahrscheinlich ändert sich ja auch etwas in dieser Richtung."

„Ich hoffe doch.", sagte sie zwar nicht ganz überzeugt, aber immer noch freundlich.

Ob sie schlechte Erfahrungen mit dem Zaubereiministerium gemacht hatte?

„Ich finde auch die Methoden in Hogwarts nicht optimal. Ich meine, Hogwarts ist eine tolle Zauberschule, im Vergleich zu den anderen vielleicht sogar die Beste, aber sie ist nicht ohne Fehler im Konzept."

„Meinst du damit die Häusereinteilung? Aber ohne die, wäre Hogwarts doch nicht Hogwarts. Außerdem sind die Häuser ja eine Art Familienersatz, und sie sind wichtig für die Motivation!", sagte ich mit Nachdruck.

Sie lachte. „Jetzt hast du meine Kritik ja schon niedergeschmettert. Aber ich finde es schade, dass der Sprechende Hut den Schülern zeigt, welche Werte für sie am höchsten sind und dann wird daraus nichts gemacht, sondern nur hingenommen. Den Hufflepuffs wird nicht gesagt, dass sie genau so viel Mut haben können wie die Gryffindors. Den Gryffindors nicht gesagt, dass sie nicht weniger schlau als die Ravenclaws sein können. Es entstehen nur Vorurteile."

Philosopha machte ein missmutiges Gesicht.

Das brachte mich natürlich auf die nächstliegende Frage. In welchem Haus war sie gewesen?

„Du warst bestimmt in Ravenclaw, nicht wahr?"

Daraufhin lachte sie sich schlapp. Ihre Schultern zuckten und sie musste sich ihre Hand vor dem Mund halten, damit ihr Prusten nicht zu laut für die anderen Gäste war. Unter Lachtränen sagte sie: „Das ist der größte Witz des Jahrhunderts! Ich wirke doch nicht etwa wirklich so?".

Ich sah mir ihre Reaktion mit versteinerter Miene an, Ravenclaw war doch wirklich das einzige Haus was zu ihr passte.

Mit ihrem Umhangzipfel wischte sich Philosopha ihre Augenwinkel ab. Mit ernsterem Gesichtsausdruck meinte sie dann: „Da predige ich mehr Toleranz und habe selber Vorurteile.

Aber nichtsdestotrotz war ich in Hufflepuff und bin stolz darauf. Treue ist mir auf alle Fälle wichtiger als Intelligenz."

Ich merkte, wie mir meine Gesichtszüge entglitten. Hufflepuff? Alles, nur nicht das.

„Oh je, ich merke, ich bin nicht die Einzige, die noch Vorurteile hat." Sie kicherte unterdrückt.

Ich bekam mich wieder unter Kontrolle und grinste sie schief an. „Jetzt haben wir den Beweis, dass Hogwarts die reinste Gehirnwäsche ist!"

Nun lachte sie so herzlich ansteckend, dass ich mit einfiel.

Nur zu gern hätte ich diesen Augenblick festgehalten, aber auch die schönsten Minuten gehen einmal vorüber und nachdem ich den letzten Schluck Milchkaffee getrunken hatte, fragte ich Philosopha: „Wollen wir jetzt den Kessel besorgen gehen?"

Sie lächelte. „Ja, klar!" Philosopha trank hastig ihren Rest Tee und stand auf.

Ich packte derweil mein Geschenk behutsam in meine Tasche.

Als ich hinter ihr aus dem Café schritt, konnte ich kaum fassen, dass das kein Traum war.

Im schönsten Sonnenschein machten wir uns auf den Weg. Nachdem wir eine Karawane von Schülern aus dem Weg gehen mussten, standen wir vor dem Geschäft und traten ein. Besser gesagt, wir quetschten uns rein. Im dichten Gedränge, immer darauf bedacht niemanden zu treten oder die verschiedensten Kessel herunterzureißen, fand ich schließlich einen Guten, der auch die britische Normdicke besaß. Ich zeigte ihn Philosopha, die rechts neben mir stand.

Sie nahm ihn in die Hand und fand ihn ebenfalls mehr als passabel, als sie aber das Preisschild las, war sie ernüchtert und sagte: „Also, mehr als vier Galleonen habe ich nicht eingeplant...".

„Ich erledige das schon", beruhigte ich sie und nahm ihr mit sanfter Gewalt den Kessel aus den Händen.

„Was... ?", stammelte sie noch, aber ich ging schon durchs Getümmel zur Kasse.

Als ich in der Schlange wartete, holte sie mich ein. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du den Kessel bezahlst, es soll schließlich ein Geschenk sein."

„Dann gib mir das Geld. Ich handele den Preis runter."

Erst dachte ich, dass sie sich darauf nicht einlassen würde, doch dann gab sie mir die vier Galleonen.

Schließlich, als ich an der Reihe war, stellte ich den Kessel auf die Theke und sagte mit meiner wichtigtuerischsten Stimme zum Verkäufer:

„Aus meiner Position heraus habe ich identifiziert, dass in ihrem Einzelhandelsgeschäft ausgewählte obligatorische Angelegenheiten, vornehmlich die standardisierte Kesseldicke, nur unzulänglich realisiert sind und ich daher, wenn sie nicht das Denkvermögen besitzen und diesen Kessel für drei Galleonen veräußern, die Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit über ihre zweifelhaften Waren unterrichten werde."

Der Verkäufer blinzelte mich an, ließ sich dann aber doch murrend auf den Handel ein.

Draußen überreichte ich theatralisch den Kessel und die eine Galleone Wechselgeld, einer vor Lachen sich krümmenden, Philosopha.

Nach ein paar Minuten beruhigte sie sich und japste: „Das war... genial!"

„Habe ich doch gern gemacht...", nuschelte ich und spürte wie die Hitze mir ins Gesicht stieg.

„Ich muss jetzt leider disapparieren.", flüsterte sie mir zu.

Ich wollte noch irgendetwas sagen, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern an was, denn sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen hauchte mir einen Kuss auf meine heiße linke Wange und verschwand mit einem „Vielen Dank" ins Nichts.

Mit klopfenden Herzen stand ich dann, wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt, mitten in der Winkelgasse, bis ich mich noch einmal verstohlen umsah und auch disapparierte.

** kleine Alraune: Ja, man merkt, dass ich eine positive Einstellung zu Percy habe^^ Aber nach dem 7. Band gibt es nicht mehr so viele männliche Charaktere die nicht zu oberflächlich beschrieben sind. Percy hat eine Entwicklung in den Bänden gemacht, die ich unter seinen Umständen auch nachvollziehen kann, das macht ihn lebendig und liebenswert. Den Satz finde ich auch sehr passend, denn Percys hat Humor, man muss ihn nur einfühlsam rauskitzeln und nicht so burschikos, wie die Zwillinge es jahrelang versuchten. Das ist natürlich nur meine Interpretation von Percy^^ Vielen Dank für dein review! Ich werde mich an meinem Kritzelblock wieder setzen!**


	5. Über den freien Willen

Über den freien Willen

Wieder zuhause, legte ich die Geschenkschachtel mit größter Behutsamkeit auf meinem Schreibtisch und setzte mich davor und blickte verzückt auf die gelbe Schleife.

Ich war mir jetzt hundertprozentig sicher, dass ich in Philosopha verliebt war. Denn sonst würde schließlich mein Herz nicht so laut schlagen, wenn ich an ihr Lachen, Schmunzeln, Grinsen, ihre Locken, ihre weiche Hand, ihre vollen Lippen... dachte.

Dazu, wer macht sich schon solche Mühe zu backen, für jemanden dem man nicht besonders gut kennt?

Das war der wahrhaftige Beweis.

Aber wie sollte ich damit umgehen? Wenn ich wenigstens ihren Namen kennen würde...

Ich konnte ihr ja nicht mal Hermes schicken, wer weiß, wo sie wohnt...

Ich spielte mit der gelben Schleife.

Im Grunde genommen wusste ich rein gar nichts von ihr, außer dass sie in Hufflepuff war.

Ach ja, ihre Mutter arbeitet in der Besenbranche...

Die wichtigste Information die sie mir gegeben hatte, war natürlich, dass sie keinen Freund hatte. Noch nicht. In meinem Bauch kribbelte es.

Sie war echt und natürlich. Sie wirkte nicht wie eine dieser aufgedonnerten Hexen, welche die Hexenwoche lesen und sich mit magischen Schönheitsmitteln verunstalten. Sie passte perfekt zu mir.

Und sie hatte zu sehr vielen Dingen eine Meinung, schreibt sich diese auch auf. Sie hatte interessante Ansichten und vertrat diese leidenschaftlich.

Ich lächelte. Ja, das imponierte mir. Dagegen war Penelope zwar echt ein liebes und schlaues Mädchen und immerhin meine erste große Liebe, aber sie hatte nicht in vielen Angelegenheiten eine eigene Meinung, konnte mir nur das sagen, was sie aus Büchern wusste.

Das mit Philosopha war anders. Die Sache war ernst.

Es erfüllte mich nicht, nur ihr Samstagnachmittagsschüler in Philosophie zu sein.

Ich wollte der sein, dem sie sich das Herz ausschütten konnte.

Der sein, den sie wundervoll findet, ganz so wie er ist.

Der sein, dem sie für immer vertrauen würde.

Vielleicht wollte ich auch zu Großartiges.

Aber ich hatte auch kleine Wünsche.

Einmal über ihre zarte Milchkaffeefarbene Wange streichen.

Einmal ihre Stirn küssen.

Einmal...

So konnte es doch nicht weitergehen! Ich musste endlich was unternehmen. Ansonsten würde ich nur träumen und ein anderer einfühlsamer Philosophieexperte würde sie mir wegschnappen. Der Gedanke daran ließ mich schaudern.

Ich erinnerte mich, dass ich vor Wochen Dad schon mal um Ratschlag bitten wollte. Damals war Philosopha einfach eine interessante Bereicherung für meinen allwöchentlichen Cafébesuch gewesen, aber jetzt hatte sie einen Platz in meinem Herzen. Und sie nahm viel Platz ein.

Deshalb war jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt. Ich hatte aber leider nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie ich meine Zuneigung zu ihr eingestehen sollte. Ich brauchte Hilfe.

Andererseits sollte ich tatsächlich Dad fragen?

Ihm eingestehen, dass ich mich so hilflos wie ein 12-Jähriger fühlte?

Ich, Percy Weasley, sollte keine Ahnung von Hexen haben?

Ein Abteilungsleiter, ein Gryffindor, der unsicher war?

Das kratzte an meiner Würde. An meinem Stolz. An meine Ehre.

Unruhig stand ich auf und lief in meinem Zimmer herum.

Was sollte ich nur tun?

Dann blieb ich stehen, denn ich hatte einen Geistesblitz.

Ich würde ihm nicht diese ungewöhnliche Geschichte erzählen, sondern ihn fragen wie ich einer Hexe einen Heiratsantrag machen könnte.

Liebe zu gestehen oder Heiratsantrag, das ist ja fast das Gleiche.

Aber es war ein feiner Unterschied, denn niemand konnte mir vorwerfen, dass ich mit Heiratsanträgen schon Erfahrung haben müsste.

Von diesem Ziel bestärkt, freute ich mich diesmal sogar sehr auf den kommenden Sonntag.

Als ich dann aber am nächsten Tag in der vollen Runde im Garten saß, wo nicht nur Bill mit Fleur und Baby Victoire, Ron mit Hermine, Ginny und Harry, Mum und Dad anwesend waren, sondern zusätzlich auch noch Andromeda mit Teddy und Neville und Luna, verließ mich mal wieder mein Mut.

Lustlos stocherte ich in meinem Spargel und hörte mit halbem Ohr den Gesprächen zu.

Ginny erzählte Ron und Hermine stolz, dass man überlegte sie in die A-Mannschaft der Holyhead-Harpies zu nehmen.

Harry fachsimpelte mit Dad, Bill und Neville über das Ministerium.

Mum, wollte Fleur dazubringen, Victoire ihr selbstgenähtes Babymützchen aufzusetzen.

Nur was Andromeda mit Teddy auf ihrem Schoß mit Luna besprach, konnte ich nicht hören, denn sie saßen am anderen Ende der Tafel.

Doch dann, nach der Mahlzeit, hatte Ginny die glorreiche Idee, mit allen Freiwilligen ein Quidditchspiel auszutragen.

Dank ihrer geübten Motivationsrede waren Harry, Ron, und Bill bereit mitzuspielen. Neville und Hermine entschieden, dass sie zuschauen wollten und Luna wollte das Spiel kommentieren, deshalb folgten auch diese drei den anderen in den hinteren Teil des Gartens.

Mum ging währenddessen ins Haus zum Spülen und Fleur gesellte sich mit Victoire ans andere Ende der Tafel zu Andromeda und Teddy, unter missbilligenden Kommentaren für ihren kindischen Mann.

So saß ich dann alleine neben Dad.

Ich atmete noch mal tief ein und aus und sagte dann zu ihm: „Dad, ich muss dich etwas fragen..."

Ich fühlte mich schlecht vor Aufregung.

Er zwinkerte mir zu und sagte: „Erfahre ich jetzt den Grund, warum mein Sohn in den letzten Wochen so unkonzentriert bei der Arbeit ist?"

Ich war geschockt. Man merkte das?

Stotternd fragte ich ihn: „Äh, wie... sieht... ein fulminanter Heiratsantrag aus?"

Irgendwie hatte ich im Gefühl, dass das doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war, aber jetzt war es zu spät.

Mein Vater drückte mich fest in seine Arme und schluchzte herzergreifend: „Mein erster Sohn, der mich das fragt. Percy, du machst mich zu einem stolzen Vater."

Ich tätschelte seinen Rücken und hoffte, dass ich noch irgendwie glimpflich aus dieser Sache herauskommen würde. Er dachte doch nicht etwa, dass ich... ?

Dad ließ mich schließlich los, nahm seine Brille ab und betupfte seine Augenwinkel mit seinem Umhangsaum und antwortete schließlich mit gerührter Stimme: „Lass mir zwei Wochen Zeit und ich bereite alles vor... ich werde den Wieselkopf verschönern... und du kannst deiner Geliebten dann in einem Blumenmeer deine Liebe gestehen".

Er schaute mich voller Herzenswärme an.

Mir war zum Heulen zumute, aber nicht vor Glück. Mein Stolz hatte mich in diese auswegslose Situation manövriert. Und meine Lippen gehorchten mir nicht. Sie konnten einfach diesen liebenden Mann nicht enttäuschen, ihn nicht sagen, dass das alles ganz anders war...

Dazu war mir so schlecht, dass ich Dad nur noch beschwor Stillschweigen zu bewahren und mit Ausreden für mein Weggehen, schaffte ich es zu disapparieren.

Wieder zuhause lag Philosophas Geschenk noch an ihrem angestammten Platz, als ob nichts geschehen wäre.

Mir ging es immer noch nicht so gut und ich legte mich in mein Bett.

Was sollte ich nur Dad sagen, wenn es gar keine Verlobung gäbe?

Ich könnte mich selbst verfluchen für meine Dummheit. Es war schließlich klar gewesen, dass er es für bare Münze nehmen würde. Warum hatte ich nicht schnell gelogen und ihm erzählt, dass ein Bekannter mich das gefragt hat, oder so?

Philosopha wird wohl kaum in zwei Wochen einen Heiratsantrag von mir annehmen.

Schon alleine der Gedanke daran war lächerlich, wie viele Stunden kannten wir uns?

Vielleicht sollte ich Dad einfach sagen, dass sie ihn nicht angenommen hat?

Das würde aber komisch enden, wenn wir doch zusammen kommen würden.

Und wenn ich ihm sagen würde, dass sie mich zwar liebt, aber da wir noch nicht so lange zusammen sind, sie noch Zeit zum Überlegen braucht?

Ja, das war logisch.

Ich beruhigte mich ein wenig, war aber auch besorgt. Wohin würde mich dieses verstrickte Lügennetz wohl führen?

Knapp eine Woche später war wieder Samstag und ich war froh, dass ich diese Woche wo Dad mir, wenn wir uns auf den Gängen oder im Aufzug trafen, vieldeutige Blicke schenkte, irgendwie überstanden hatte. Die Muffins hatte ich übrigens dann doch gegessen, da ich nicht ertragen konnte, sie verschimmelt zu sehen. Sie waren genauso lecker wie sie aussahen, dazu waren sie auch noch gefüllt. Die Schleife habe ich natürlich aufgehoben, sie hat einen Ehrenplatz auf meinem heiligen Schreibtisch bekommen.

Im Café sitzend, die anderen Gäste beobachtend, nahm ich mir vor die heutigen Minuten mit Philosopha zu genießen, egal was in den kommenden Wochen noch so alles passieren würde.

Doch irgendwie wurde ich vom Pech verfolgt, denn sie kam nicht.

Genauer gesagt, war sie schon unglaubliche zehn Minuten zu spät.

Nach fünfzehn Minuten wurde ich langsam unruhig, es wird ihr doch hoffentlich nichts passiert sein?

Nach zwanzig Minuten hatte ich meinen Milchkaffee ausgetrunken und war ernsthaft besorgt.

Doch dann kam Philosopha gehetzt an: mit rosigen Wangen und zerzausten Locken, setzte sie sich mit einem langen Seufzer hin.

Sie sah sogar jetzt sehr hübsch aus. Zu gern hätte ich einmal ihre Locken angefasst. Da sie endlich da war, beruhigte ich mich und schaute sie interessiert an und wollte gerade erwähnen, dass Pünktlichkeit eine Tugend ist, aber da fing sie schon an zu reden.

„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich zu spät bin, normalerweise kann man sich auf mich verlassen, aber ich wurde aufgehalten von meiner verliebten Mutter", sagte sie mit einem um Vergebung bittendem Blick.

Ich vergab ihr ihre Verspätung natürlich sofort. „Deine Mutter ist verliebt?"

Sie lachte. „Man kann es kaum glauben aber nach all den Jahren hat sie sich noch mal in meinem Vater verguckt. Dabei dachte ich die ganze Zeit über, dass ich immer ein nichteheliches Kind bleiben würde."

„Das hört sich tatsächlich ungewöhnlich an, erzähl mir doch mehr von deiner Familie.", forderte ich sie ungeduldig auf.

Sie nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Tee und fing an zu erzählen: „Meine Mutter, Lucy Wellesley, machte nach ihrem Schulabschluss mit ihren Freundinnen Urlaub in Tunesien."

Nach diesem ersten Satz schlug mein Herz schon schneller. Dann muss sie auch Wellesley mit Nachnamen heißen...

Philosopha warf eine besonders widerspenstige Locke über ihre Schulter und sprach weiter: „Und wie du dir vielleicht schon denken kannst, interessierte sich Lucy nicht für die Kultur Tunesiens, sondern für einen charmanten Zauberer ihres Reiselandes. Sie hatte nur noch Augen für ihren Nour-ed-din Saada und während ihre Freundinnen nach drei Wochen abreisten, blieb sie bei ihm. Nach einer leidenschaftlichen aber kurzen Beziehung wollte er sie heiraten, sie fand das aber zu schnell, verließ ihn. Natürlich in dem Glauben die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

Wieder in London bekommt sie dann erst mal mich, als kleines Urlaubsgeschenk."

Sie lächelte mich an.

So witzig fand ich die Liebesgeschichte aber nicht. Der arme Nour-ed-din war bestimmt krank vor gebrochenem Herzen gewesen. Es gibt bestimmt auch Schöneres, als ein Kind ohne Vater aufzuziehen.

„Nachdem ich dann in einem Alter war, wo ich gefragt habe, wer denn mein Vater sei, schrieb Lucy nach Jahren ihren Nour-ed-din. Nur um festzustellen, dass dieser sie immer noch nicht vergessen konnte und sich als fürsorglicher Vater entpuppt." Philosopha schmunzelte liebenswürdig.

Hoffentlich erwähnt sie ihren eigenen Namen noch...

Voller Spannung lauschte ich der Geschichte ihrer Eltern.

„Von Neid zerfressen, dass ihre Tochter so gerne ihren Vater besucht, verkürzte Lucy die gemeinsame Zeit von Vater und Tochter auf ein klägliches Mindestmaß."

Sie machte ein trauriges Gesicht. „Das war nicht schön."

„Aber sie kamen doch noch wieder zusammen?", fragte ich neugierig. Ihre Geschichte war so völlig anders als die meiner Eltern.

Philosopha nickte. „Ja, denn wir beide flohen nach Tunesien, weil Lucy eine Muggelgeborene ist und es für sie hier zu gefährlich wurde."

Mir wurde langsam klar, warum sie so schlecht auf das Zaubereiministerium zu sprechen war. Wie mit Muggelstämmigen zu Zeiten des Krieges umgegangen wurde, war einfach grauenhaft.

„Mein Vater nahm uns mit offenen Armen auf. Und sie verliebten sich aufs Neue."

Philosopha schaute mich begeistert an.

„Und warum sind sie dann noch nicht verheiratet?"

Der Krieg war ja jetzt schon eine Weile her.

„Weil wir in Liebesdingen alle Narren sind. Und meine Mutter die größte Närrin von allen ist."

Philosopha rollte mit ihren Augen.

Ja, da hatte sie recht, ich konnte ein Lied davon singen. Wahrscheinlich war ich ein größerer Narr als Lucy Wellesley.

„Nachdem der Krieg vorüber war, ging ich wieder nach London und schwachsinnigerweise kam meine Mutter ohne meinen Vater mit."

„Warum denn das?"

„Lucy glaubte, dass sie es nicht wert ist von ihm geliebt zu werden, nachdem sie ihm all die Jahre so verletzt hatte. Er würde eine bessere Hexe verdienen. Sie sei nicht schön genug für ihn. Das ganze Programm."

Frauen waren komische Geschöpfe, keine Frage. „Nour-ed-din folgte ihr doch wenigstens?"

Sie lachte auf. „Ha, schön wäre es! Mit Engelsgeduld musste ich meinen am Boden zerstörten Vater dazu ermuntern, jetzt kurz vor dem Ziel nicht aufzugeben. Erst vor ein paar Wochen kam er an, um Lucy zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal zu bitten ihn doch endlich zu heiraten."

„Und, was hat sie geantwortet?"

„Dass sie sich das noch gut überlegen muss." Philosopha schüttelte fassungslos ihren Kopf.

Da hatte ich ja regelrecht Glück mit meiner Familie. Dieses hin und her war ja nicht auszuhalten.

„Und du hattest also, bevor du ins Café kamst, ihr gut zugeredet?"

„Ja, ich habe alles versucht was ich konnte, wenn sie jetzt nicht ja sagt, weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter..." Sie schaute ins Leere.

„Manche Menschen müssen eben zu ihrem Glück gezwungen werden. Das ist vielleicht ihr Schicksal.", sagte ich leichthin.

„Du denkst also, es gibt ein Schicksal statt einen freien Willen?"

Ich war perplex, wie kam sie denn jetzt darauf? Machten alle Philosophen so riesige Gedankensprünge?

„Schließt denn das Eine das Andere aus?", erwiderte ich verwirrt.

Philosopha runzelte die Stirn, legte die Hand, die ich vor zwei Wochen berührt hatte an ihren Mund und überlegte.

„Wenn ich denke, das Schicksal eines Menschen ist festgelegt, also hat einen Plan, dann würde das doch heißen, dass man keinen freien Willen besitzt, da ja eh alles nach Plan geschieht. Da bin ich mir aber absolut nicht so sicher..."

Wie kam man nur auf so verrückte Sachen?

„Sagt man nicht immer, dass das Schicksal veränderbar ist? Und wenn mein Leben nur ein Plan wäre, ein Bühnenstück, dann würde ich diesen verkorksten Plan mal gerne sehen und mit roter Tinte korrigieren."

Sie kicherte. „Ja, ich glaube jeder würde Dinge aus seinem Leben streichen wollen, aber stärken und verändern uns nicht die schlimmen Dinge im Leben viel mehr als die Guten? Und wenn alles gut wäre, würden wir überhaupt erkennen, dass sie gut sind?"

In gewisser Weise spürte ich, dass Philosopha recht hatte. Wäre ich zu meiner Familie zurückgekommen, wenn das Ministerium nicht so ins Unmenschliche abgedriftet wäre? Hätte ich erkannt, dass meine Familie auf der richtigen Seite stand und ich auf der falschen?

Trotzdem, das würde ja heißen...

„Aber wenn alle nur einen Plan folgen würden, also alle Menschen auf der Welt, dann würden ja auch alle Verbrecher nur einen Plan haben."

„Ja, du hast recht, das macht mir auch Angst. Der arme Voldemort, der nur nach einem kranken Plan agierte? Wer sollte sich solche Pläne ausdenken? Wer würde sich solch ein riesiges Bühnenstück anschauen?"

„Ja, zu welchem Zweck sollte das gut sein?" Das machte mich alles ganz konfus und ich fühlte mich so unbedeutend wie eine Träne im Meer.

„Dann doch lieber den freien Willen, aber ist der nicht auch schon eingeschränkt? Ich meine, Muggel oder Zauberer, geboren in Afrika oder Grönland, reich oder arm, intelligent oder einfältig, dass sind alles Umstände die unser Leben, unsere Entscheidungen beeinflussen.", warf sie ein.

„Andererseits kann ich doch auch als Reinblut gut sein, genauso wie ein Halbblut."

„Tja, aber stelle dir mal so eine fanatische Reinblutfamilie vor, die ihren Kindern von Kleinkindalter mit Hetztiraden über Muggel überhäuft. Wie hoch ist da die Chance, dass die nun erwachsenen Kinder aus dieser Familie später Muggel heiraten?" Sie schaute mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Aber sie haben doch die Chance, oder? Auch wenn sie noch so gering und fragwürdig erscheinen mag, sie können sich schließlich dazu entscheiden."

Ich dachte da an die gute Andromeda.

„Vielleicht ist Schicksal und freier Wille zusammen genommen ein netter Kompromiss."

Sie schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Da habe ich dich mal wieder lange zugetextet. Ich glaube, wir hören lieber für heute auf."

Ich schaute sie dankbar an. In meinem Kopf brodelte sich alles zusammen um die Frage, ob ich sie liebe, weil ich das so will, oder nur weil es in einem Plan steht.

„Haben dir die Muffins geschmeckt?", fragte Philosopha während sie ihre Tinte auf den Tisch stellte und weiter in ihrer Tasche suchte.

Ich wurde rot. „Sie waren außergewöhnliche Delikatessen!"

„Ich glaube, du hast einen kleinen Hang zum Übertreiben!" Ich sah ihr zartes Schmunzeln als sie eine Feder neben das Tintenfass legte.

Ich lachte. „Sie waren wirklich ausgezeichnet."

Philosopha nahm ihre Feder in die Hand und bevor sie anfing zu schreiben sagte sie noch: „Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich kenne. Dass du mir zuhören kannst ohne mich zu unterbrechen, ist echt beeindruckend. Wenn dir irgendwas selber zum Philosophieren einfällt, sag es mir. Habe Vertrauen in mir."

Ich konnte nur nicken. Ihre Worte gingen runter wie Öl. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich ein guter Zuhörer bin?

Beim Lesen des Tagespropheten wurde mir klar, dass ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen könnte, ohne ihr hier zu sitzen. Das wäre wie Muffins ohne Zuckerguss.


	6. Über die Gerechtigkeit

Über die Gerechtigkeit

Es war Sonntagabend, ich kam gerade vom üblichen Familientreffen im Fuchsbau wieder und wollte mich nun mit einem guten Buch entspannen. Nun ja, eher ablenken.

Doch ich las die Zeilen ohne von ihrem Inhalt auch nur zu ahnen. Ich fühlte mich niedergeschlagen, matt.

Was mich so stark beschäftigte, war nicht die Tatsache, dass Dad mich beiseite genommen hatte und mir begeistert mitteilte, dass er es bis Samstag es schaffen würde, den Wieselkopf in einen würdigen Ort für einen Heiratsantrag zu verwandeln, sondern etwas anderes...

Etwas, was mich wieder in den Strudel von Depressionen und Selbstvorwürfen warf.

George hatte Angelina zum Abendessen mitgebracht.

Er war überhaupt zum ersten Mal anwesend.

George war da!

Natürlich sollte ich mich für die beiden freuen. Es war meine Pflicht. Aber bei mir kamen Erinnerungen hoch.

Von Angelina und Fred, die beim Weihnachtsball die Tanzfläche unsicher machten.

Hätte Fred gewollt, dass sie sich finden?

Wahrscheinlich schon.

Aber Fred ist gestorben. Ist das gerecht?

Nein.

Diese Gedanken weckten schlimme Erinnerungen, sehr schlimme, die ich sonst tapfer verdränge.

Ich merkte, dass sich alles nur noch um Fred kreiste, dass ich mich von den quälenden Bildern nicht verstecken konnte. Dass ich mich wieder so wertlos fühlte.

Dass ich wieder diesen Schmerz, der wie ein Messerstich in meinem Herzen bohrt, fühlte.

Dass ich allein war.

Alleine in einer Großfamilie. So war es schon immer gewesen. Bill und Charlie hatten sich, sie sind ja auch viel älter als ich.

Um Ron und Ginnys Aufmerksamkeit habe ich immer gekämpft, kaum etwas mehr als Hohn zurückbekommen...

Und die Zwillinge brauchten mich nicht, sie waren ja zu zweit.

Waren zu zweit...

Manchmal war ich froh darüber, dass ich mich wenigstens noch bei Fred, der ganzen Familie, entschuldigen konnte.

Manchmal hatte ich aber auch so intensive Schuldgefühle, dass ich nicht fassen kann, dass ich noch lebe und er nicht.

Ich hatte schon so lange ihn aus meinem Kopf verbannt, dass ich mich schämte.

War es wirklich richtig gewesen, dass ich mich mit Arbeit überhäuft hatte? Ich liebe schließlich meinen Job.

Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, ich hätte mit jemandem darüber geredet. Aber jetzt ist es schon so lange her, tatsächlich mehr als zwei Jahre. Jetzt ist es zu spät.

Ob ich überhaupt hätte reden können?

Nur zu meiner Mutter habe ich den richtigen Draht, aber mit ihr darüber sprechen?

Wohl kaum.

Vor kurzem erst, mit Victoires Geburt vor ein paar Monaten, wurde eigentlich alles besser, denn Ron und George fingen an, das Geschäft wieder zu eröffnen und das mit großem Erfolg.

Eigentlich, denn mir geht es dennoch schlecht. Wenn auch nur im Unterbewusstsein mir das voll und ganz klar ist.

In Gedanken versunken blätterte ich weiter.

Ich konnte es nicht wagen, mit Philosopha darüber zu sprechen, oder? Welches Recht habe ich, sie mit diesen schrecklichen Bildern zu konfrontieren?

Ob sie mich verstehen würde?

In dieser Nacht wagte ich nicht zu schlafen.

Die ganze Woche über war ich wie gelähmt, war lustlos bei der Arbeit. War hin- und hergerissen zwischen alles zur Sprache bringen oder für immer zu schweigen.

Im Grunde war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich Philosopha vertrauen konnte, andererseits war die Grundlage dafür nur mein Gefühl, denn ein wirkliches Kennenlernen konnte ich die Stunden mit ihr nicht nennen.

Konnte jemand, von dem ich noch nicht mal den Namen kannte, nachvollziehen wie wichtig das alles für mich war? Würde ich sie nicht eher verschrecken?

Und wenn es auch selbstsüchtig klingt, ich wollte Philosopha nicht verlieren. Ich würde nichts beenden, was noch nicht einmal angefangen hatte.

Aber hatte sie nicht gesagt, dass ich ihr vertrauen soll?

Sonst verflüchtigten sich meine depressiven Schübe immer, wenn ich dann ein paar Wochen lang nur noch arbeitete, so gut wie nichts mehr aß und dunkle Augenringe von zu wenig Schlaf bekam.

Doch ich wollte das nicht mehr, konnte nicht mehr.

Wie viele Phasen konnte ich noch durchmachen, bis es nicht mehr ging?

Doch letztendlich hatte ich diese Woche überstanden. Diese jedenfalls.

Wie immer ging ich ins Café, setzte mich, als ob nichts wäre, nichts geschehen war. Ich war zwar totmüde, aber ich zwang meinen Körper zu arbeiten. Angetrieben von dem Wunsch sie zu sehen. Einen guten Menschen. Ein Mensch, der es wert war zu leben. War nicht jeder in diesem Café ein besserer Mensch als ich?

War ich nicht auch wegen Fred überhaupt auf dieses Café gestoßen?

Nur wegen meiner Sorge um George besuchte ich den Scherzartikelladen vor Wochen. Doch war ich feige gewesen und hatte nur kurz mit Ron gesprochen.

Trotzdem musste ich mich danach ablenken, mit diesem Café. Natürlich, arrogant wie ich war, schob ich das auf den Lärm und das Gedränge in Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Aber nur zu gern verleugnete ich mich selber.

Die halbe Stunde verging zäh.

Diesmal hatte ich mir schwarzen Kaffee genommen. Nun zitterte ich noch mehr als so schon.

Ich verlangte danach Philosopha zu sehen und gleichzeitig fürchtete ich mich davor.

Mein Körper sagte mir, ich sollte weinen und danach endlich schlafen.

Mein Verstand sagte mir, ich sollte gehen, zuhause ein paar Akten nach dem Alphabet sortieren.

Mein Herz sagte mir, ich sollte warten. Warten auf eine der liebenswürdigsten Hexen die ich kannte.

Mir war gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Zitterte, schaute ins Leere. Lauschte meinen rasenden Herzen.

Aber blieb sitzen.

Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut als ich sie sah. Sie sah so... glücklich aus. Auf ihrer Stirn war nicht eine Sorgenfalte zu erkennen. Sie strahlte. Mit Elan schritt sie zu unseren hintersten Tisch. Mit Schwung setzte sie sich mir gegenüber, dass ihr Umhang flatterte.

Vergnügt sagte Philosopha: „Sie hat ja gesagt!"

„Wer?", fragte ich mit gekünsteltem schwachem Interesse.

„Meine Mutter will endlich heiraten!" Sie schaute dankbar nach oben. „Endlich!"

„Hm", bekam ich mit zusammengepressten Zähnen raus.

Philosopha schaute mich mit forschend an. „Interessiert dich wohl nicht so... ?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Ich..." Mit besserer Stimmung hätte ich mich entschuldigt, aber so ließ ich es unter den Tisch fallen. „Ich darf mir heute ein Thema aussuchen?", sagte ich mit ernster Stimme und fixierte ihre Augen.

Philosopha konnte meinen Blick nicht standhalten, schaute weg und zupfte nervös an ihrem Umhang um.

„Oh, ja natürlich, aber ich gebe keine Garantie, dass ich mich damit schon auseinandergesetzt habe..."

„Gerechtigkeit, was denkst du darüber?", fragte ich atemlos.

Ihre Mundwinkel gingen merklich nach oben und sie rutschte hibbelig auf den Stuhl hin und her. „Das ist mein Lieblingsthema!" Philosophas Wangen glühten vor Begeisterung. „Für mich ist Gerechtigkeit ein Ziel, welches man zwar nicht vollständig erreichen kann, aber immer erstreben sollte. Und es gibt ja so viele unterschiedliche Arten! Gerechtigkeit nach Leistung, Gerechtigkeit nach Bedürfnissen, Gerechtigkeit nach Einsatz..."

Sie machte eine Pause, überlegte wohl, ob sie eine Art vergessen hatte.

Meine rechte Hand, die auf dem Tisch lag, verkrampfte sich, als ich die Gunst des Augenblicks ausnutzte und niedergeschlagen fragte: „Ist es gerecht, dass es sinnlose Kriege gibt, wo unschuldige Menschen sterben?"

Philosopha wurde bleich, ihr Lächeln erstarb. So ernst hatte ich sie noch nie gesehen. Ich hielt den Atem an. Würde sie jetzt... gehen?

Dann schaute sie mich eindringlich an und ein Schauer rieselte über meinen Rücken.

„Du willst eigentlich nicht über Gerechtigkeit sprechen, oder?", sagte sie mit verletzlicher Stimme.

„Nicht auf so abstrakter Ebene, nein", antwortete ich zögerlich.

Darauf machte sie etwas, was völlig unerwartet war.

Wie aus dem Nichts umfassten ihre warmen, weichen Hände meine verkrampfte Rechte. Ich hielt den Atem an, konnte den Blick nicht von dem Knäuel aus drei Händen abwenden.

„Es ist wegen Fred, nicht war Percy?" Sie sagte es so sanft und mit so viel Gefühl.

Ich nickte nur. Aber in meinem Inneren zerbrach irgendetwas. Ich hatte immer die Vorstellung gehabt, dass wir beide uns nicht kennen. Und nun das.

Aber natürlich, sie war auch in Hogwarts gewesen...

„Wollen wir nicht lieber woanders hingehen?", flüsterte sie.

„Jetzt?", keuchte ich.

„Natürlich jetzt! Es liegt dir schließlich jetzt auf dem Herzen!"

Sie ließ meine Hand los, nahm dafür ihre Tasse und trank den Inhalt aus.

Wie automatisch machte ich es ihr gleich.

Ging mit ihr nach draußen und hörte das Lärmen der Winkelgasse nur wie aus weiter Ferne.

„Fällt dir ein Ort ein, wo wir ungestört reden können?"

Es war ein Auftrag. Und ich erledige meine Aufträge immer geflissentlich. Ohne richtig überlegt zu haben, sagte ich zu ihr: „Halt dich an meinem Arm fest."

Sie tat es ohne zu zögern, ich konzentrierte mich und wir waren weg.

Auch wenn ich nicht völlig mit meinen Gefühlen beschäftigt gewesen wäre, hätte es mir nichts genützt. Der Boden war uneben und es half nichts, ich fiel hin und riss Philosopha gleich mit.

Während ich aufgrund ihres Gewichts und dem harten Aufprall vor Schmerz aufstöhnte, rappelte sie sich schnell auf und setzte sich neben mich.

Während ich ihr „Ist... das... unglaublich... schön!" hörte, machte ich es mir auf der Erde bequemer und schaute mich um.

Auf dem Berghügel gab es nur noch eine Wiese, voller magisch glitzernden violetten Glockenblumen, gelben Löwenzahn, weißen Gänseblümchen und roten Klatschmohn.

Durch die Luft schwebten rosa herzförmige Luftballons, weiße Tauben und ein Muggelspielzeugflugzeug surrte um unsere Köpfe.

„Das ist der Wieselkopf und wenn du rechts guckst, da ist das Haus meiner Eltern", hörte ich mich selber sagen.

Sie seufzte tief und sagte nach ein paar Minuten: „Erzähl mir alles, was dich bewegt, Percy."

Es war ungewohnt nebeneinander zu sitzen statt gegenüber. Ich betrachtete ihr schönes Profil. Aber konnte noch nicht anfangen zu reden. War nicht bereit dafür.

Schließlich fing sie zu sprechen an. Ruhig und bedächtig, den Blick nach oben zu den Dingen die schwebten, surrten und flogen.

„Weißt du, ich kann mir das alles nicht vorstellen. Ich war nicht bei der Schlacht dabei. Ich habe nie realisiert was ich im Tagespropheten gelesen, im Radio gehört habe.

Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mir vorstellen kann, was wirklich passiert ist.

Wenn Fred und George plötzlich vor mir auftauchen würden, würde ich mich nicht wundern...

Verstehst du, ich habe es nicht realisiert, nicht verstanden."

Ich konnte sie nur beneiden. In mir verkrampfte sich alles, als ich Freds Namen aus ihrem Mund hörte.

Doch schließlich fing ich mit bebender Stimme an zu reden.

„Für so eine Vorstellung würde ich fast alles tun.

Du musst wissen, es ist schon so lange her, aber ich habe mit niemanden darüber ausführlich geredet. Nie habe ich mein Herz ausgeschüttet."

Ich war ihr so dankbar, dass sie da war, aber mich nicht anstarrte. Einfach nur da war.

Verkrampft sprach ich weiter:

„Ich habe meine Gefühle unterdrückt, mir so viel Arbeit aufgehalst, dass ich gar keine Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte. Ich habe mich selber belogen, habe nur verdrängt. Ich war dabei... es ist alles meine Schuld... habe ihn abgelenkt."

Ich sah es vor mir, Fred, leblos im Schutt liegend ohne Glanz in den Augen, aber sein letztes Lächeln im Gesicht.

Ich schaute zum Boden, die Finger rupften wie von selbst das Gras aus.

„Die Todesser stürmten Hogwarts, es gab eine Riesenexplosion...

Im Duell mit dem Minister, Pius Thicknesse...

Es ist alles meine Schuld."

Ich verdeckte mein Gesicht mit meinen Händen.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Niemals." Hörte ich sie, ein liebes Mädchen. Ein dummes Mädchen, was wusste sie schon?

„Verstehst du nicht? Ich habe ihn abgelenkt! Er... hat über meinen Witz gelacht. Über das, was ich zum Minister gesagt hatte.

Wenn ich gewusst hätte..."

Ich schüttelte Fred. Ron neben mir, weinte helle Spuren in seinem verschmutzten Gesicht.

„Percy, das ist doch Wahnsinn! Es war Krieg! Wenn irgendwer schuld hätte, wären es diese wahnsinnigen Folterer!"

Doch ihre Worte kamen nicht bei mir an.

Ich sah nur Bilder.

Fred, der mit George lachte...

Lachen kann er nicht mehr.

Fred, der mit Angelina tanzte...

Tanzen wird er nicht mehr.

Fred, der mich beschimpft, der mir die Hand reichen will.

Mit mir reden, ist für immer vorbei.

Fred, der im Duell mit Begeisterung kämpft.

Kämpfen ist für ihn nicht mehr möglich.

Fred, der mit George mich zwingt den Weasley-Pulli anzuziehen.

Fred...

Fred, der mich lächerlich macht, aber doch eigentlich nur wollte, dass ich lache...

dass ich richtig zur Familie gehöre.

Fred und George, die mein Abzeichen verstecken.

Freds Sarg. Freds Leichnam. Freds letztes Lächeln.

Fred ist nicht mehr.

Fred ist nicht mehr!

Plötzlich spürte ich Locken. Ihre nasse Haut. Oder waren es meine Tränen?

Ich fühlte mich geborgen.

Und endlich hörte ich, was sie mit brechender Stimme sagte.

„Percy, er hat dich geliebt. Immer. Genauso wie du ihn liebst. Daran wird sich nichts ändern."

Wir zuckten zusammen, als die Luftballons platzten und uns mit Konfetti bestreuten.

„Vergiss ihn nie, denke an ihn...

Aber gib dir nicht die Schuld!

Das hätte er nie gewollt.

Er wollte dich nicht gebrochen sehen.

Er will dich dort sehen, wohin du gehörst.

Zu deiner Familie. Lachend, lebenslustig, mutig und nicht am Boden. Zu deiner Familie, die dich genauso liebt, wie sie Fred liebt."

Ich spürte, wie wir disapparierten.

Dieses Gefühl, eingezwängt zu werden, gab mir, mit dem Nerven am Ende und absolut übermüdet, den Rest und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. Das Letzte was ich sah, war das Muggel-Spielzeugflugzeug, das eine Spruchrolle ausrollte, auf der stand: _Sag ja!_


	7. Über den Sinn des Lebens

Über den Sinn des Lebens

Ich lag vollständig angezogen in einem weichen Federbett und machte die Augen nicht auf, erlaubte es mir nicht, um diesen Augenblick zu genießen. Von draußen hörte ich Hühnergegacker. Die Sonne schien auf meine Nase.

Ich brauchte die Augen nicht zu öffnen, um zu wissen wo ich war.

Doch ich fühlte mich nicht nur geborgen, sondern auch seltsam frei und leicht, als ob eine schwere Last von mir abgefallen war.

Die Erinnerungen hatten sich nicht relativiert, nur konnte ich sie jetzt mit mehr Fassung bewerten.

Das Alles hatte ich nur einer Hexe zu verdanken. Wie viele Zentner Muffins ich wohl bräuchte, um mich gebührend zu bedanken?

Ein Geräusch aus dem Nebenzimmer, wie wenn ein schwerer Koffer vom Besen fällt, unterbrach mein Nachsinnen.

Philosopha?

Ich rieb mir die Augen, schnappte mir meine Brille, zog mir die Schuhe an und mit einem letzten Blick auf meinem vertrauten klapprigen Schreibtisch verließ ich eilig mein altes Zimmer.

Vor Charlies alter Zimmertür blieb ich stehen und erinnerte mich an meine guten Manieren. Ich klopfte dreimal und fragte: „Ist alles in Ordnung? Soll ich hereinkommen?"

Ich lauschte, konnte aber nur ein Ächzen vernehmen.

Vorsichtig drückte ich die Klinke herunter und linste in den Raum. Das was ich sah, gefiel mir überhaupt nicht und ich ging mit großen Schritten zu der Hexe am Boden von Charlies Bett.

Ich kniete mich zu der merkwürdig verrenkten Philosopha, deren Augen in Richtung Decke blinzelten.

Sie war aus dem Bett gefallen?

„Warte, ich helfe dir hoch!"

„Percy?", sagte sie schlaftrunken. Als ich sie wieder auf die Beine brachte, musste ich mir ein Grinsen verkneifen, denn ihre braunen Locken standen in alle Richtungen zu Berge und zwischen ihnen waren Daunenfedern versteckt. Es sah aus, als hätte sie ein Nest auf dem Kopf.

Schläfrig murmelte Philosopha: „Ich habe solche Angst um dich gehabt." Sie schaute mich müde an und hielt sich an mir fest, um nicht umzufallen.

„Mir geht's schon viel besser. Leg dich mal wieder hin."

Philosopha gähnte. „Keine zehn Hippogreife bringen mich wieder in dieses Bett. Ich bin vor Schreck fast gestorben, als ich nach oben guckte."

Ich schaute zur Decke. Charlies Lieblingsdrache, der ungarische Hornschwanz, blinzelte mich an und bewegte seinen stachelbewehrten Schwanz. Natürlich war es nur ein Bild, was Charlie über die Jahre hinweg gemalt hatte, aber trotzdem stockte mir kurz der Atem.

„Komm mit, du kannst in mein altes Zimmer gehen."

Ich nahm sie an die Hand und führte sie sicher aus der Höhle des Drachens heraus und brachte sie in mein Bett.

Sie protestierte nicht, aber wahrscheinlich war sie auch zu müde dazu, denn kaum, dass ich sie mit meiner grün-blau karierten Decke zugedeckt hatte, schlief sie auch schon ein.

Es war so... irreal, wie sie so da lag, in meinem alten Bett und ich neben ihr stand und ihr leises Atmen hörte. Was wird sie wohl von mir denken, nach gestern?

Ich unterdrückte den Wunsch sie auf die Wange zu küssen und schlich mich auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Zimmer.

Unten, in der Küche, frühstückten Mum und Dad schon.

Als Mum mich sah, ließ sie ihr Messer klappernd fallen. Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, funkelte sie mich wütend an. „Percy, kannst du uns mal erklären, was du dir dabei gedacht hast?"

„Molly-Liebling, er war übermüdet, einfach nur überarbeitet..." Dad versuchte auf Mum einzureden, doch die beachtete ihn nicht.

„Deine Freundin kommt hier an, tränenüberströmt, mit dir, _ohnmächtig_!", schrie sie wie eine Furie und fuchtelte wild mit ihren Händen.

Ich starrte sie an, sprachlos. Seit wie vielen Jahren, hatte ich keine Standpauke mehr von ihr bekommen?

„Dem armen Ding musste ich erst _stundenlang_ gut zureden, bis sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Bist du noch ganz bei Trost?"

Schuldgefühle überrannten mich, hatte Philosopha sich solche Sorgen gemacht? Um mich?

Dad gab aber nicht auf. „Molly-Schatz, er hatte zu viele Überstunden..."

„Habt ihr euch gestritten?", fauchte Mum mich an und übertönte ihren Mann.

Ich schüttelte meinen roten Kopf und setzte mich erst mal.

„Molly, er ist umgekippt, was würdest du tun, wenn ich ohnmächtig wäre?"

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Dad. „Ich? Ich würde gar keinen Freund haben wollen, der sich zu Tode überarbeitet und mehr Zeit mit dem Ministerium verbringt, als mit mir!"

„Und leugne nichts!" Mum funkelte mich zornig an. „Sie hat mir doch tatsächlich erzählt, dass ihr euch nur _einmal_ pro Woche seht! Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"

Ich wurde noch röter und beschämt schaute ich auf meinen leeren Teller. Philosopha, meine Freundin? Das war zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

Jetzt mischte sich Dad noch ein wenig in die Predigt ein. „Nur ein Treffen pro Woche, das ist tatsächlich ein bisschen wenig für eine feste Beziehung. Vielleicht solltest du deine Karriere mal Karriere sein lassen?"

Ich schaute ihn verständnislos an. Weniger arbeiten?

„Dein Vater hat ganz recht, du weißt ja, zu was diese Machthungrigkeit führen kann, nicht wahr, Percy Weasley?" Ihre Stimme wurde bedrohlich.

Ganz langsam nickte ich.

„Hast du verstanden? Du triffst dich ab sofort häufiger mit ihr! Mach ihr Geschenke, Komplimente! Arbeite weniger und hilf ihr, wenn sie Probleme hat." Mum trommelte unruhig mit ihren Fingern auf den Tisch.

„Wir haben sie übrigens zu deinem Geburtstag in zwei Wochen eingeladen.", merkte Dad an und massierte sich seine Schläfen.

„Ja, Percy wann hättest du ihr das eigentlich gesagt? Einen Tag davor, wo sie sich dann dein Geschenk aus dem Nichts herzaubern soll?" Sie rollte mit ihren Augen.

„Ich hatte das völlig aus den Augen verloren..."

Mum lachte spöttisch auf, doch Dad gab mir dann ein Brötchen auf den Teller und das Frühstück wurde wieder aufgenommen.

Ich war schon fast fertig, als Philosopha die Küche betrat. Gemustert von drei Personen, fühlte sie sich sichtlich unwohl und quälte sich ein höfliches: „Guten Morgen!" heraus. Mit Erleichterung sah ich, dass sie sich ihre Haare ordentlich zu einem dicken, geflochtenen Zopf gebunden hatte.

„Liebes, setz dich doch neben Percy und iss mit uns", säuselte Mum, bevor ich ihr irgendwie helfen konnte.

„I-Ich kann nicht, es tut mir leid. Meine Mutter erwartet mich, wir müssen noch so viel planen für die Hochzeit..." Betreten schaute sie nach unten.

Mum schaute abwechselnd mich und Philosopha geschockt an und ich betete, dass das hier nicht zum Desaster werden würde.

Wir schwiegen.

„Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht ganz...", unterbrach Dad die unheimliche Stille. Er blickte mich prüfend über seine Brille hinweg an und fragte mich stirnrunzelnd: „bist du nun umgekippt, weil sie deinen Heiratsantrag angenommen oder abgelehnt hat?"

Mit bleichem Gesicht wandte ich mich zu Philosopha, die, völlig rot, sich schwächelnd neben mir auf den Stuhl setzte.

Mums Mund klappte auf, deshalb sprach ich hastig: „Das ist alles ein einziges Missverständnis!"

„Denn meine Eltern heiraten und nicht ich und... Percy." Sie sagte es so leise, dass ich schon die Ohren spitzen musste, um es zu verstehen.

„Also, keine Hochzeit?"

Ich und Philosopha schüttelten unsere Köpfe.

Dad fragte verwirrt: „Aber... Percy, für wen habe ich dann den Wieselkopf dekoriert?"

„Äh, für..."

Um ehrlich zu sein, keine Ahnung.

„Für mich. Percy wollte mir zeigen, wie... äh... wo man einen Heiratsantrag am besten äh... hält, damit ich meinen Vater Tipps geben kann. Percy wusste bis gestern ja noch nicht, dass sich die Angelegenheit schon erledigt hat..." Philosopha lächelte mich nervös an.

Ja, wieder ein Argument, warum ich diese Frau liebe. Hilft mir uneigennützig aus dem Schlamassel. Ich schaute sie dankbar an.

„Tja, wenn man sich nur einmal die Woche trifft, ist man schlecht informiert...", spottete Mum leise.

„Es sah wirklich traumhaft aus! Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich los!" Philosopha schüttelte Mum und Dad die Hände und stand auf.

„Ich begleite dich nach draußen und verschwinde gleich mit!" Ich erhob mich ebenfalls und ging ihr hinterher.

Völlig überrumpelt fragte Mum: „Percy, du kommst doch heute Abend?"

„Nein, viel zu tun, bis nächste Woche Mum, bis Montag... Dad." Dabei schritt ich auch schon über die Türschwelle.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich noch, wie meine Eltern sich anschauten und dann anfingen zu tuscheln.

Draußen im Garten liefen wir schweigend nebeneinander, immer darauf bedacht keinen Gnom zu erwischen oder auf Hühnermist zu treten.

„Ich... es tut mir leid-" Philosopha schaute zu mir auf, ich sah, wie sie sich auf die Lippen biss.

"ich hätte nie sagen dürfen, dass ich deine Freundin bin. Jetzt bist du, dank mir, in solch... unangenehme Gespräche verwickelt."

„Du bist wirklich... unglaublich, dir die Schuld zu geben. Durch wen bist du schließlich hier?

Es tut _mir_ leid, dass... mit gestern.

Und überhaupt, was bist du, meine Kellnerin?"

Sie lächelte leicht. „Sehen wir uns Samstag?"

„Ja, bis Samstag." Ich beugte mich zu ihr runter und bevor ich ihre weiche Wange berührte, flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr: „Vielen Dank, ohne dich wäre alles viel schlimmer gekommen."

Philosopha blieb einen Moment mit geschlossenen Lidern stehen.

Dann öffnete sie die Augen. „Dazu sind Freunde schließlich da." Sie winkte noch einmal und verschwand.

Ich apparierte nach Hause. Dort setzte ich mich erst mal in meinen Sessel und sammelte mich.

Die Sache mit der Hochzeit ist geklärt, jedenfalls für meine Eltern.

Philosopha hatte für mich gelogen. Sie hatte verheimlicht, warum ich ohnmächtig war.

Und anscheinend hatte sie immer noch verschwiegen, wie sie nun hieß.

Aber beim nächsten Treffen, beim nächsten...

Unruhig stand ich auf und lief vom Wohnzimmer zum Schlafzimmer wieder zurück zum Korridor.

Beim nächsten Treffen, würde ich ihren Namen, ihren Beruf erfahren und würde endlich über meinen Schatten springen.

Ich würde sie zu mir einladen.

Ich schaute mich um. Überall lagen Bücher, Ordner und Federn verstreut in den Ecken, auf dem Boden, sogar im Bett. Klemmbretter und schmutzige Ministeriumsumhänge im Badezimmer inklusive.

Während ich das Chaos mit meinem Zauberstab beseitigte, überlegte ich, welchen Beruf sie wohl ausübte.

Manches konnte ich ja wenigstens schon mal ausschließen. Quidditchspielerin zum Beispiel, oder Ministeriumsangestellte.

Vielleicht arbeitete sie im St. Mungo?

Oder... ja, bestimmt schreibt sie für eine Zeitung, das passt. Nicht so eine bekannte wie den Tagespropheten, aber auch nicht für so eine sinnfreie, wie die Hexenwoche.

Fertig mit Wegräumen schaute ich mich um. Jetzt war zwar alles akkurat an seinem Platz, aber dafür strahlten die Räume eine gewisse Kühle aus. Alle Wände waren weiß, die Fenster waren ohne Gardinen, der Teppich war grau. Alles war verstaut in Regalen, Kommoden und Schränken.

Ich hatte für mich nicht den Anspruch, dass meine Wohnung behaglich aussah, denn überall wo meine Bücher waren, fühlte ich mich wohl, aber was würde Philosopha von meinem Zuhause sagen?

Dann müsste ich sie eben mit etwas anderem beeindrucken. Backen kann ich nicht, aber ein wenig kochen.

Der Tag verging mit Gedanken über das Menü und endete über Ministeriumsberichte. Doch die gelbe Schleife auf meinem Schreibtisch gab mir die Motivation durchzuarbeiten.

Wie konnte es auch anders sein, war ich nach einer unruhigen Woche, in der ich mehr als einmal mit George geredet hatte, sehr nervös.

Bevor ich mich in der halben Stunde, bis sie kam, wieder bekleckern würde oder Schlimmeres, entschied ich mich lieber für einen kleinen Schaufensterbummel in der Winkelgasse.

In der Magischen Menagerie waren Kröten im Ausverkauf und in dem Scherzladen Freud und Leid drängten sich, wie ich gutgelaunt bemerkte, viel weniger Hexen und Zauberer als in Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze.

Ich wechselte die Straßenseite, als ich zurück zum Café wollte. Auf dem Weg dorthin kam ich an einem Laden vorbei, mit dem ich schlechte Erinnerungen verband. Auf dem schäbigen Blechschild stand:

Kesselwechsel

Zweite Ware für wenige Knuts!

Wie lange war es her, als ich hier meine Sachen für Hogwarts erstehen musste?

Angewidert schaute ich durch das staubige Fenster. Eine schiefe Waage stand in der Auslage und weiter hinten im Raum konnte ich altmodische, fast schon antike Umhänge erkennen. Wie froh ich war, hier nie wieder rein zu müssen.

Mit gerümpfter Nase wollte ich schon weitergehen, als ich erstarrte. Bei den Umhängen war jetzt eine Hexe mit Locken.

Von der Größe her und den Haaren...

Aber was sollte Philosopha hier?

Vielleicht brauchte sie eine Kleinigkeit für ihre Mutter?

Mit Widerwillen trat ich nach Jahren wieder über die Schwelle. Der modrige Gestank nach vermotteten Kleidern nahm mir den Atem. Falls es wirklich Philosopha war, würde ich sie zügig aus diesem Kramgeschäft rauslotsen.

„Percy, was machst du denn hier?" In ihrer Frage konnte ich einen Anflug von Entsetzen raushören. Philosopha kam zu mir mit geweiteten Augen.

„Dich rausholen aus diesem dunklen Loch." Ich küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Percy...", sagte sie schwach und ließ ihre Schultern fallen.

Von weiter hinten brummte eine tiefe, ältere Männerstimme, als ich Philosopha gerade die Tür aufhielt: „Miss Wellesley, ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Feierabend, aber ich fürchte, die Viertelstunde muss ich von Ihrem Lohn abziehen."

Philosopha antwortete knapp in seine Richtung: „Kein Problem, bis Montag, Mr Carter!"

Draußen atmete ich erst einmal frische Luft ein und fragte sie dann irritiert: „Hilfst du da aus?"

„Ich... ich arbeite da", piepste sie.

Ich hob meine linke Augenbraue. „Als Zusatzjob?"

„Nein, Festanstellung", sagte sie gequält.

Meine Züge entgleisten mir und ich fragte sie streng: „Du willst mir jetzt nicht wirklich weismachen, dass du in diesem... in diesem heruntergekommenen Ramschladen deine Galleonen verdienst?"

Mit schreckensweiten Augen schnappte Philosopha nur nach Luft.

„Das kann doch nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen...

Du dort... da besteht doch keinerlei Zusammenhang."

Ich schüttelte verständnislos meinen Kopf.

„Es ist eine Tatsache", hauchte sie.

Ungläubig sagte ich: „Aber, dass kann doch nur ein mieser Scherz sein. Ich meine, diese... Arbeit ist ja nur ein bisschen mehr als nichts!"

„Ja, ich bin für nichts Besseres geeignet, ich bin weniger als ein nichts."

Langsam wurde ich wütend. „Das ist nicht witzig, sag mir die Wahrheit!"

Anstelle einer Antwort, drehte sie sich um und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung weiter.

„Hey!" Ich griff ihr Handgelenk und zog sie wieder zu mir.

In mir verkrampfte sich alles, als ich sah, dass sie weinte.

Tränen in ihrem schönen Gesicht. Mein Herz war nicht mehr auf dem korrekten Platz und ich fühlte, wie ich den Boden unter meinen Füßen verlor.

Mit tränenerstickter Stimme schluchzte Philosopha: „Lass mich los, was willst du von einer Verkäuferin... eines abgewrackten Kramladens."

Keine tröstenden Worte fielen mir ein, deshalb schloss ich sie einfach in meine Arme.

Mitten auf der belebten Winkelgasse spürte ich, wie mein Umhang immer nasser wurde, wie ihre Haare sich anfühlten und wie sie duftete.

Als ihre Schultern weniger zuckten, flüsterte ich in ihre weichen Locken: „Verzeih mir bitte, ich bin nur überrascht." Sie hickste.

„Du bist eine so warmherzige, intelligente und wundervolle Hexe, deine Arbeitsstelle ist doch unter deiner Würde."

„Du kennst mich nicht, Percy", hörte ich sie gedämpft, denn ihr Gesicht war immer noch auf meinem Umhang gedrückt.

„Ich werde dir eine Stelle im Ministerium organisieren", versicherte ich ihr.

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass du das nicht schaffst, wäre das Vetternwirtschaft."

„Nur ein kleiner Bekanntenbonus, außerdem zweifle nicht so an mir, auch wenn es kompliziert sein sollte, für dich werde ich das schon bewerkstelligen."

Sie schwieg, kuschelte sich noch einmal in meinem Umhang und löste sich dann von mir.

„Du kannst so froh sein, dass ich nicht nachtragend bin." Lächelnd wischte sie sich die letzten Tränen mit ihrem Handrücken ab.

„Siehst du, noch eine tolle Eigenschaft!"

Philosopha lachte beschämt auf. „Ich habe dich total nass gemacht."

Ich lachte. „Ein erfrischendes Nass im heißen August ist doch nur willkommen zu heißen."

Sie schmunzelte und dann gingen wir das letzte Stück zum Café.

Wie immer saßen wir uns gegenüber und doch war es anders als sonst. Auf eine gewisse Art vertrauter.

„Darf ich dich fragen, warum du da arbeitest?"

Sie seufzte. „Ich bin nicht doof, aber meine ZAGs und UTZe sind nicht gerade herausragend, weil ich unter panischer Prüfungsangst leide. Das heißt, dass ich in Prüfungen anfange zu zittern und ich, egal wie gut ich den Stoff eigentlich kann, nur Black-outs habe."

„Das ist ja grauenvoll..."

„Ja, und nicht mal Beruhigungstränke helfen. Und bei Bewerbungsgesprächen sieht es genauso aus...", beklagte sie.

„Aber, das kann man doch üben. Übung macht den Meister! Hast du Lust morgen zu mir zu kommen und solche Gespräche zu üben? Warte, ich gebe dir meine Adresse und dann kannst du per Flohpulver zu mir kommen, wie wäre es um fünf?"

Ich reichte ihr meinen, schon extra präparierten, Zettel herüber.

„Ich glaube, in deiner Planung war keine Absage von mir eingeplant, da muss ich wohl kommen." Sie lachte und packte das Pergamentstück in ihre Tasche.

Ich spürte, wie meine Ohren rot wurden.

„Du bist ganz schön ehrgeizig in deiner Karriere, oder?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Nicht nur, aber wo sollte ich anderweitig ehrgeizig sein, wenn mir das doch Spaß macht?"

Philosopha runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Sinn des Lebens darin besteht, einen guten Job zu besitzen."

Ich verschränkte die Arme. „Warum nicht? Die einen haben ihre Familie, die anderen ihre Karriere, ist doch alles wunderbar."

„Ja, aber wo ist dann der Sinn dahinter? Wen interessiert im größeren Kontext schon, ob ich Auror war oder Sicherheitstrolle ausgebildet habe?"

Ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern. „Warum sollte das Leben überhaupt einen Sinn haben?"

„Sie dich um, es gibt die Welt, das Universum, dich, das ist doch unglaublich! So viel Aufwand für nichts? Ich bitte dich. Es ist außerdem unmöglich, dass das Leben zufällig entstanden ist. Das wäre so, als ob ich tausend nummerierte Pergamentblätter, die ungeordnet sind, in die Luft werfen würde und sie unten fein säuberlich auf einem Stapel landen würden, sortiert von 1-1000. Das Ganze natürlich ohne Magie."

„Klingt unrealistisch. Aber ich brauche kein abgehobenes Ziel, um nicht vor Langeweile zu sterben.

Aber lass mich raten, der Sinn des Lebens ist für dich bewusst zu werden?"

Sie lachte „Treffer! Stell dir mal vor, du wärest verhext und könntest dich für einen Moment nicht bewegen, nicht hören, nicht sehen, nicht tasten, nicht riechen und nicht schmecken, was würde dir bleiben?"

„Nichts?"

„Doch, die kleine Stimme in deinem Kopf, die sagt: Ich bin."

„Du meinst, die ist das Wichtige?"

„Ja, warte, ich erkläre dir das noch näher."

Sie stand auf, nahm ihren Stuhl und stellte ihn neben meinem. Wir saßen so eng nebeneinander, dass unsere Schultern sich berührten.

„Schau dir deine Tasse an."

Ich rückte meine Brille zurecht und wartete auf eine abstruse Geschichte.

„Stell dir vor, es gibt keine Welt, kein Universum, nur Tasse."

Ich lachte. „Ok, es gibt nur noch Tasse."

„Tasse ist überall und weil sie ja alles ist, weiß Tasse auch alles, denn es gibt ja niemanden anderen, der etwas anderes wissen könnte, denn es gibt ja nur... Tasse."

„So weit kann ich dir folgen." Ich nahm einen Schluck aus der beschriebenen Tasse.

„Tasse weiß zwar alles, weiß aber nicht, was es bedeutet alles zu sein. Tasse kann sich nicht im Spiegel angucken, weil es ja nur Tasse gibt. Tasse fragt sich, ob es gut ist, alles zu sein. Ist alles zu sein schön? Tasse will nicht länger nur wissen, sie will sich selbst erfahren und entdecken. Und um das zu erleben, erschafft Tasse das Nichts, das was nicht Tasse ist."

„Hm, fantastisch, aber was hat Tasse damit erreicht?"

„Zum ersten Mal gibt es zwei Orte, das Alles und das Nichts, es gibt nun das Hier und das Dort, also entstand der Raum. Und wenn etwas von hier nach dort geht, gibt es jetzt auch eine Distanz, um vom einem zum anderem zu kommen, also die Zeit, wie lange man dafür braucht."

„Genial, Tasse hat Zeit und Raum erfunden!" Ich lachte amüsiert über die Geschichte.

„Und nicht nur das, Tasse hat auch die Dualität erfunden, plötzlich war nicht mehr alles Eins, sondern getrennt, sie konnte nun genau erkennen, dass es schwarz und weiß gibt, laut und leise, Liebe und Angst."

„Dann war Tasse doch fertig und glücklich?"

Ich schaute sie von der Seite an und sie machte mich ganz nervös, wie sie da nur ein paar Zentimeter von mir entfernt saß.

„Du vergisst, dass es die Unendlichkeit gibt. Es gibt unendliche viele Arten von Liebe und Angst, es gibt kein Ende im Entdeckungsprozess."

Sie zwinkerte mir zu.

„Und wir sind jetzt auf der Welt um Tasse beim Entdecken zu helfen?"

Ich spürte ihre Locken an meinem Hals.

„Wir sind Tasse, nur wissen wir das nicht, sonst würden wir uns ja nicht ohne Beeinflussung entdecken können. Denke daran, es gibt nichts anderes außer Tasse."

Sie hob den Finger, um ihre Aussage zu unterstreichen.

„So ganz kann ich da nicht mitgehen, wir alle sind... Eins? Wozu braucht man dann so viele Menschen?"

„Beziehungen sind doch wunderbar, um sich selbst zu entdecken, du sagst, z.B. dass Rot deine Lieblingsfarbe ist und erst da wird mir klar, dass für mich Gelb aber die schönste Farbe ist."

Sie nippte aus ihrer Tasse.

„Die Geschichte ist vollkommen... ungewöhnlich, aber interessant.

Du baust alles darauf auf, dass es etwas gibt, was alles ist, aber woher willst du das wissen?"

Sie war mir so nah, dass ich jeden ihrer kleinen Leberflecke auf ihrem Hals sehen konnte.

„Ich sag ja auch nicht, dass es wahr ist, es ist einfach eine Idee, ein Erklärungsansatz!" Philosopha lachte mich an.

So dicht sie lachen zu sehen, war wunderschön.

Ihre Lippen so voll und rot und bestimmt warm und weich...

Dann bemerkte sie endlich, endlich meinen Blick, drehte sich zu mir um und schloss die Augen. Und wartete...

Mein Herz pochte, ich war froh, dass wir ganz hinten saßen und ich lehnte mich noch näher zu ihr.

Ich schmeckte süßen Früchtetee. Ich vergaß alles, was sie mir gerade erzählt hatte, wir in einem Café waren, komplett alles. Da war nur noch dieser Augenblick, in dem ich innerlich jubilierte, als ich merkte, dass sie mich zurückküsste.

Ich küsste sie, wie ich alles tat: präzise und gut.

Zitternd lösten wir uns voneinander und als ich ihre geröteten Wangen und glänzenden Augen sah, kam ich erst gar nicht auf die Idee, zu fragen, ob sie es wiederholen möchte. Ich tat es einfach.

Heute las ich meine Zeitung nicht im Café.


	8. Über die Familie

Über die Familie

Wieder bei mir zuhause konnte ich mein Glück kaum fassen. Mit einem Grinsen bereitete ich, bestens gelaunt, für morgen die Tischdekoration vor. Offenbar hatte ich beim Erwerben diverser Dekorartikel ziemlich übertrieben, aber jetzt verfügte ich wenigstens über eine Auswahl.

Sollte ich die schlichte weiße Tischdecke nehmen oder die Rote, die weiße Herzen am Rand hatte?

Sahen vereinzelte Blütenblätter besser aus, als eine Vase mit einer einzigen Rose?

Von wegen Auswahl, Qual der Wahl traf es eher...

Und wie viel Platz benötigten eigentlich die Teller alleine? Hatten die Herzen pustenden Engel und die selbstspielende Violine auch noch einen freien Fleck auf der Tischdecke?

Das erforderte alles eine genaue Konstellation. Ich nahm mir ein leeres Stück Pergament und zeichnete den Tisch auf...

Sonntags dann legte ich mir einen meiner blauen Ministeriumsumhängen schon für heute zurecht, denn mit denen fühlte ich mich am wohlsten.

Wie ich mir vorgenommen hatte, bereitete ich schon mal das Essen vor. Als ich dann mit allen Vorarbeiten fertig war, schaute ich auf die Uhr. Es war gerade mal um eins. Was sollte ich bis fünf tun, ohne nervös zu werden und die Zimmer wieder unordentlich zu machen?

Um das zu verhindern, entschied ich mich zu meinen Eltern zu apparieren, auch wenn die Gespräche vielleicht etwas... in peinliche Bahnen gelenkt werden könnten. Lieber das, als wenn ich in meiner Wohnung in der Wartezeit meinen Verstand verlieren würde.

Im Fuchsbau umarmte meine Mutter mich herzlich.

„Percy, jetzt sind wir gerade schon mit Mittagessen fertig. Hast du Hunger?"

„Ein wenig"

„Setz dich doch ins Wohnzimmer, ich komm dann mit deinem Essen nach!" Mit diesen Worten schob sie mich sanft ins Nebenzimmer.

Dad saß dort gemütlich lesend in seinem Lieblingssessel. Er blickte von seiner Zeitung auf, als ich mich auf das Sofa setzte.

„Percy, schon so früh da? Solltest du nicht eher mit deiner süßen Freundin den schönen Sommertag genießen?" Er zwinkerte mir lächelnd zu.

Mit hochrotem Kopf brabbelte ich: „Ich habe ihr angeboten, bei mir am heutigen späten Nachmittag zu dinieren."

Da kam Mum auch schon mit einem dampfenden Teller an und stellte ihn auf den niedrigen Tisch vor mir.

„Habe ich schon was verpasst?", fragte sie Dad ungeduldig, während mir das Wasser im Munde zusammenlief, als mir der Duft von Schweinerückenbraten mit Knödeln und Sauerkraut in die Nase stieg.

Jener antwortete aufgeregt: „Er hat sie für heute zu sich eingeladen!"

Mum umarmte mich heftig. „Oh, Percy! Du bemühst dich um sie, ja?"

So weit ich in dazu in der Lage war, nickte ich und nachdem sie mich auf die Stirn geküsst hatte, ließ sie von mir ab und setzte sich neben mich.

„Streng dich wirklich an. Ich hatte mit ihr ein wenig geplaudert, als du nicht ansprechbar warst-" Mum warf mir einen strengen Blick zu und ich knickte ein wenig darunter ein. „Und sie ist ja so ein süßes Mädchen. Ich habe mich auf Anhieb sehr gut mit ihr verstanden und freue mich schon darauf, sie allen als deine Freundin vorstellen zu dürfen!"

Ich schluckte meinen Bissen herunter und fragte sie nervös: „Über welche Themen habt ihr euch denn ausgetauscht?"

Mum lächelte nur verschmitzt, aber Dad antwortete dafür mit Begeisterung: „Sie hat bis sie sechs war, bei ihren Großeltern gelebt. Bei Muggeln!"

Mum unterbrach ihn sofort und schwärmte: „Sie hat mir versprochen, dass sie eure Kinder oft zu uns schicken wird. Wenn ich erst den Kleinen alles beibringen werde!"

„Sie hat _was_?" Ich verschluckte mich.

Dad klopfte mir auf den Rücken und zischelte mir zu: „Glaube ihr kein Wort! Deine Mutter hat alles Mögliche zu ihr gesagt und deine Freundin hat nur genickt." Mit einem Seitenblick auf Mum, die jetzt eine säuerliche Miene aufgesetzt hatte, sagte er: „Was wohl das Beste gewesen ist..."

Mum war ein wenig beleidigt, doch dann fing sie sich wieder und fragte mich: „Percy, was wünscht du dir zum Geburtstag?"

Bevor ich herunterschlucken und ihre Frage erwidern konnte, antwortete Dad ihr geheimnisvoll: „Das brauchst du ihn nicht zu fragen... ich habe mit... du weißt schon mit wem gesprochen und er hat es mir für einen Spottpreis verkauft."

„Das ist ja... oh, Arthur... wundervoll, jetzt wird alles perfekt!"

„Worum handelt es sich denn?", fragte ich Dad beunruhigt, der von Mum umschlungen wurde.

„Etwas, was euch beiden noch nützen wird", entgegnete er rätselhaft.

Das behagte mir natürlich gar nicht. Ich sah es schon kommen, wie Philosopha und mir eine Babywiege präsentiert wird. Vor der ganzen Familie. Ich erschauerte.

„Es... es ist doch nichts Peinliches?", stammelte ich mit roten Ohren.

Meine Eltern lachten herzlich.

Als Dad sich die Brille abnahm, um seine Lachtränen abzuwischen, sagte er mit gespieltem Ernst: „Keine Sorge, wir überreichen es euch schon nicht am Geburtstagstisch."

Mum und Dad schüttelten sich vor Lachen.

Diese Unwissenheit machte mich ganz fertig. Was es wohl war?

Besser ich verschwand hier schnell, bevor ich vor Scham noch im Boden versinken würde.

Ich nahm meinen leeren Teller und stand auf. „Muss ich noch etwas für die Geburtstagsfeier tun?"

„Nein, bring einfach deine Angebetete und dich mit. Wir haben schon alle eingeladen, nur Tante Muriel wollte nicht, aber na ja. Alle sind schon ganz aufgeregt, deine Freundin kennen zu lernen."

Das bezweifelte ich nicht. Nur bezweifelte ich, dass Philosopha gerne die _Attraktion _meiner Geburtstagsfeier werden wollte.

Wenn ich nicht den Teller gehalten hätte, hätte ich zu gerne mein Gesicht in meinen Händen geborgen.

Ich machte mich nach Hause auf, indem ich log, dass ich noch so viel vorzubereiten hatte. Mum konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, mich noch mit Essen zu bepacken, falls ich beim Kochen versagen sollte. Sehr aufbauend...

Wieder in meiner Wohnung atmete ich auf, nahm ich mir das nächstbeste Buch und las...

Die restliche Zeit verflog und eine halbe Stunde vor fünf zog ich mich um und machte mich an den Salat. Gerade als ich ein Radieschen die Form einer Rose verpasste, polterte Philosopha Ruß hustend aus meinem Kamin.

Sie hustete stärker und krächzte: „Wo ist das Badezimmer?"

Ich nahm sie an die Hand und führte meine hustende Philosopha zum Bad.

„Ich glaube die Frage, ob du gut angereist bist, kann ich mir sparen?"

Sie lachte kurz auf, um dann noch mehr zu husten.

Mit dem Aufrufezauber holte ich schnell noch ein Glas herbei.

„Danke", keuchte sie, als sie getrunken hatte. Philosopha gab mir das Glas zurück und fragte: „Lässt du mich kurz alleine?"

„Oh, natürlich!" Ich verließ mein Badezimmer.

Das war vielleicht nicht der gelungenste Auftakt, aber noch war nichts verloren.

Im Wohnzimmer ließ ich den Ruß verschwinden und platzierte die Vorspeisenteller.

„Percy?", hauchte es hinter mir.

Vor Schreck machte ich einen Satz.

„Ja-a?" Ich drehte mich um.

„Ich...", fing sie an und verstummte.

Ich starrte sie an und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie, abgesehen davon, dass sie jetzt frei von Ruß war, etwas an ihrem Äußeren verändert hatte...

Aber ich kam nicht darauf...

„Setz dich doch!"

Doch anstatt, dass sie sofort tat, wie ich ihr geheißen, umarmte Philosopha mich kurz und nahm erst dann Platz.

Auch ich setzte mich, war aber etwas bedripst. Da hätte ich doch fast die Begrüßung unterschlagen.

Nachdem sie sich für die Einladung bedankt und meine Mühe gelobt hatte, schwieg sie, aber ihre Mundwinkel zuckten.

Die Stille war so ungewohnt, dass ich nicht wusste, wie ich damit umgehen sollte.

Bissen für Bissen aß ich den Salat und Philosophas Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

Was war denn los?

Ich durchbrach das bedrückende Schweigen: „Ganz anderes Gefühl als im Café, nicht wahr?"

Sie kicherte nur.

„Findest du die Dekoration zu kitschig?" Ich stupste die Miniatur-Violine mit meinem Zauberstab an, die daraufhin schief trötete.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Aber ich fühle mich nur gerade ganz sonderbar, als ob ich mich mit meinem Chef treffe." Philosopha lachte.

„Warum?"

Sie zeigte auf meine Brust.

Ich schaute nach unten. Meine Plakette war noch am Umhang befestigt. Beschämt nahm ich sie ab und las:

_Percy I. Weasley _

Abteilungsleiter

Ich spürte die Hitze in meinem Gesicht als ich sie weglegte.

„Ich hatte die verdrehte Idee, dass du mich damit beeindrucken willst." Sie lachte freundlich und ich verstand endlich, stimmte ein und schüttelte meinen Kopf.

Sie beruhigte sich wieder und sagte: „Ja, du hast recht, die Situation ist ungewohnt, mir fehlt ein wenig die Sicherheit und Routine des Cafés." Sie nickte zu dem Engel, der ihr Herzchen auf die Hände pustete.

„Wahrscheinlich ist ein bisschen Befangenheit ganz normal...

Was hast du heute unternommen?"

„Meine Mutter und ich haben etliche Verwandte besucht und eine Jede wollte ihr altes Brautkleid verhökern. Keine wollte hören, dass sie nur einen schlichten weißen Umhang tragen wird." Philosopha bewegte ihren Kopf beim Reden und diesmal sah ich etwas blitzen.

„Du trägst heute Ohrringe..."

„Ja, das sind meine liebsten." Sie zeigte mir die türkise Spirale, passend zu ihrem Umhang.

„Du bist wunderschön, Philosopha", sagte ich ohne nachzudenken.

Sie schmunzelte. „Philosopha? Du besitzt echt Humor!"

Ich spielte den Beleidigten: „Stundenlang, was sage ich, ganze Tage lang habe ich mir einen Spitznamen für dich überlegt und jetzt bist du noch nicht mal zufrieden."

„Bisschen lang für einen Spitznamen, oder? Phi-lo-so-pha, bei Merlin, das sind vier Silben! Du bist echt süß..."

„Wie heißt du denn nun wirklich?", fragte ich sie gespannt.

„Haben deine Eltern dir das nicht verraten?"

„Nein, für die warst du nur meine Freundin... oder meine Angebetete." Ich wurde rot.

Sie wurde leicht rosa. „Das willst du wirklich wissen?"

Ich nickte und war vor Aufregung schon ganz starr.

Sie überlegte ein wenig und dann:

„Ah, ich weiß. Das wird mein Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich!"

Ich sackte auf meinen Stuhl zusammen. Eine Woche noch warten...

Plötzlich mit verunsicherter Stimme fragte Philosopha: „Ich bin doch deine Freundin? Deine feste Freundin?"

Ich sah, wie sie den Atem anhielt. „Ja, kein Zweifel." Ich lächelte sie an.

Sie lockerte ihre Haltung, schmunzelte und ich holte den Hauptgang.

Als wir aßen, erinnerte ich mich an etwas. „Apropos Geburtstag, da muss ich dich noch vorwarnen, meine ganze Verwandtschaft wird anwesend sein und du hast ja schon meine Eltern kennengelernt..."

„Oh, sie waren ganz zuvorkommend zu mir!"

„Wohl eher aufdringlich...", vermutete ich.

Philosopha lächelte. „Keine Sorge! Ich bereite mich schon mal seelisch und moralisch auf deine Geburtstagsfeier vor."

Ich schaute auf meinen Reis. Sollte ich ihr sagen, dass nur ihretwegen so viele Leute kommen würden?

„Es muss doch wunderbar sein, zu einer so großen Familie zu gehören."

„Man läuft aber auch Gefahr schnell übersehen zu werden", sagte ich ruhig.

Dabei kannst nur du aus Erfahrung sprechen. Ich weiß nicht wie es ist, jüngere oder ältere Geschwister zu haben. Es muss doch fantastisch sein, von so vielen Menschen geliebt zu werden."

Ich nickte nur, was sollte ich dazu sagen?

„Ich glaube, dass Familie stärkere Bande haben, als der Freundeskreis."

Da konnte ich nur zustimmen, denn ich erinnerte mich an etwas. „Man verzeiht ihnen viel eher, fühlt sich aber auch viel stärker verletzt, wenn sie einen kränken."

„Man will von ihnen geliebt werden, aber ohne Bedingungen. Die Familie formt einen auch in viel größerem Ausmaß, als alle anderen Personen in deinem Leben."

„Du liebst sie, auch wenn du sie Jahre nicht siehst." Ich seufzte in mein Schokoladeneis, dem Dessert.

„Du liebst sie sogar, wenn sie dir extrem weh tun. Auch wenn man selber manchmal schlecht über sie redet, kann man es kaum ertragen, wenn andere über sie schlecht sprechen."

Ich schaute sie an und mein Herz hüpfte dabei, wie jedes Mal. „Vielleicht, weil man denkt, dass man sie trotz allem beschützen muss?"

„Vielleicht auch, weil man denkt, dass man selber auch ein Grund ist, warum sie so sind." Sie klapperte mit ihrem Löffel in ihrem leeren Eisbecher.

„Möchtest du dir ein paar Familienfotos anschauen?"

„Oh, klar." Sie stand auf und schaute mich erwartungsvoll an.

Ich ging zu meinem Regal neben dem dunkelblauen Sofa, bückte mich und zog das in Leder gebundene Fotoalbum heraus.

Wir setzten uns nebeneinander aufs Sofa. Es war angenehm, den Tisch verlassen zu haben.

Ich legte das Album auf meine Oberschenkel. Auf dem Titel stand in goldenen Lettern: Percy.

Zu ihr nach rechts schauend, fragte ich sie: „Bereit?"

„Warte!" Philosopha kuschelte sich an mich und legte ihre Beine bequem aufs Sofa. „Jetzt darfst du!"

Sie war mir so nahe, dass ich mir sicher war, dass sie mein heftiges Herzpochen hören musste. Ich erlaubte mir kaum zu atmen, als ich mit links, da sie meinen rechten Arm beanspruchte, die Seite umblätterte.

Das Transparentpapier knisterte und dahinter sah man mich als schlafendes Baby auf Mums Arm, neben ihr standen Bill und Charlie und schauten mich an.

„Anscheinend warst du schon immer ruhig und süß." Philosopha lachte.

Das nächste Bild zeigte Mum mit den, um die Wette brüllenden, Baby-Zwillingen die ihr an die Haare zogen. Bill und Charlie hatten ein breites Grinsen aufgesetzt und mich sah man nur halb, da ich mich hinter Mum versteckte.

Auf dem nächsten Foto waren wir alle schon viel größer. Bill und Charlie waren zu der Zeit schon in Hogwarts und nur die Zwillinge und ich waren am Küchentisch und lernten bei Mum lesen und schreiben. Ich hatte schon meine Brille, die aber gerade schief auf der Nase war, da Mum mich umarmte.

Fred und George waren gerade dabei, auf meine außerordentlich brillante Arbeit Tinte zu kippen und Ron und Ginny schauten ihnen, über den Rand des Tisches blickend, mit großen runden Augen zu.

Ich sah mir das Bild an und es war so schrecklich typisch. Je mehr ich es anschaute, desto schlimmer fand ich es. „Meine Brüder... konnten nicht damit umgehen, dass ich ambitioniert war, dass ich mich beim Lernen anstrengen wollte.", kam es erschreckend bitter aus meinem Mund.

„Kann ich mir nicht als alleinigen Grund vorstellen. Sind sie nicht alle, auf ihre eigene Art und Weise ambitioniert? Die Zwillinge waren doch ziemlich geschäftstüchtig, was ihre Scherzartikel anging, soweit ich mich erinnere..."

„So habe ich diesen Quatsch noch nicht gesehen..."

„Durch diesen Quatsch haben sie auf jeden Fall Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. Einfach so...", sagte sie nachdenklich.

Ich schloss die Augen und lauschte ihren Worten.

„Wahrscheinlich... hast du... durch deine Anstrengungen im akademischen Bereich Wertschätzung bekommen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Du bist schon erstaunlich, du kannst das in Worte fassen, warum ich so bin, wie ich bin."

„Na ja, schau dir das Foto an, es liegt auf der Hand. Und es passt auch zum _Abteilungsleiter_."

Ich wurde rot. „Es war wirklich ein Versehen! Ich habe nicht darauf geachtet, ob die Plakette noch befestigt ist."

Philosopha sagte überrascht: „Du hast die Plakette vergessen? Ich dachte, du hast dich beim Umhang vergriffen!"

„Ich...", stotterte ich.

„Du trägst absichtlich deinen _Arbeitsumhang_?", fragte sie leicht entsetzt.

„Wo wir gerade bei Arbeit sind, wir haben noch gar nicht Bewerbungsgespräche geübt!", sagte ich hastig.

Sie lachte. „Lenk nicht ab. Das machen wir die Woche über, aber definitiv nicht heute. Weshalb trägst du nun deinen _Arbeitsumhang_?"

Ach, was soll's...

„Weil ich mich mit dem am sichersten fühle... und weil blau zu meinen Augen passt."

„Ah, stimmt deine blauen Augen..." Sie setzte sich auf und schaute mir ins Gesicht nur ein paar Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Erst jetzt erkannte ich, dass sie geschminkt war, ganz leicht.

„Willst du noch weiter im Album schauen?", fragte ich sie.

Philosopha schüttelte den Kopf und ich legte es weg und meine Brille gleich darauf.

„Bekomme ich eigentlich noch meinen Begrüßungskuss von meinem _Abteilungsleiter_?"

„Du wirst mich jetzt ewig damit aufziehen, nicht wahr?" Ich legte meine Hände auf ihre Locken.

Ihr entschlüpfte noch ein „Ewig", denn ihre Stimme brach, als ich vorsichtig ihre Augenlider, ihre Wangen, ihre Lippen berührte.

Es gab keinen Grund zu eilen...

Mir wurde warm ums Herz, als ich ihre zaghaften Hände durch meine Haare sanft fuhren.

Doch ich konnte nicht lächeln, denn sie war zu nah und das war gut so...


	9. Über die Einstellungen

Über die Einstellungen

Kein Sonnenstrahl fiel durchs Fenster und doch blinzelte ich. Es war einer der wenigen Tage, wo ich mich dafür verfluchte, Frühaufsteher zu sein.

Gab es etwas angenehmeres, als die Wärme seiner Freundin im Rücken zu spüren?

Während ich Philosophas gleichmäßiges Atmen lauschte, fuhr ich mit meinen Fingern über das raue Leder des altmodisch klobigen Sofas.

Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken, nie wieder aufzustehen, schöner konnte es nicht werden. Aber es war Montag und die Arbeit rief.

Die Zeit steht niemals still. Aber irgendeine Stimme in meinem Kopf sagte mir, dass jemand, ganz nah an mich gedrängt, das nicht so sieht.

Langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, löste ich mich aus ihrer Umklammerung.

Ich tapste über den weichen Teppich, verhalten gähnend, zum Schlafzimmer, um ihr eine Bettdecke zu holen.

Mit dieser umhüllte ich sie sorgfältig.

Schweren Herzens machte ich mich erst ins Bad auf und machte mich dort fertig, um danach aus den Sachen, die Mum mir zugesteckt hatte, ein brauchbares Frühstück zu zaubern. Die Plakette ließ ich erst mal wohlweislich noch weit weg an Ort und Stelle.

Gerade als ich den Früchtetee in die Tassen goss, schlossen sich Arme um meinen Bauch.

„Merlin, du bist unglaublich!"

Mit einem metallischen Klappern stellte ich den Teekessel ab und drehte mich zu ihr um. „Merlin muss nicht sein, Percy reicht völlig aus!"

Philosopha grinste. „Jetzt werden wir langsam frech?"

Unsere Lippen trafen sich kurz. „Irgendwann muss man ja mal auftauen...

Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass du weg warst." Sie hatte sich umgezogen, ihr apricotfarbener Umhang passte sehr gut zu ihrem Teint.

„Ja, wirklich ungewöhnlich, denn mein Appariergeräusch ist relativ laut, aber du sahst aus, als wärest du in deiner eigenen kleinen Welt."

„Frühstück vorbereiten, es gibt nicht Entspannenderes", scherzte ich.

„Außer vielleicht frühstücken an sich?"

Im sanftem Bogen schwebten die dampfenden Tassen nach meinem Zauberstabwink zum Esstisch.

„Wollen wir nicht lieber am Couchtisch essen?", fragte sie irritiert, während ihre Augen den Tassen folgten.

„Oh, darauf wäre ich jetzt gar nicht gekommen, aber du hast recht, dort ist es bestimmt gemütlicher. Sonst speise ich immer am Esstisch."

Sie prustete leise, als sie gemächlich zur Couch ging.

Ihr rasch folgend, fragte ich neugierig: „Was ist denn?".

„Ich stelle mir nur gerade vor, wie du einsam am Esstisch sitzt, deinen Haferschleim mampfst und die weißen Wände anstarrst"

„Und wer wird hier wirklich frech? Es gibt übrigens knusprig warme Croissants mit einzigartig köstlicher Himbeermarmelade."

Wir setzten uns auf das kühle Leder und nachdem Philosopha erst begeistert zulangte, sah sie mich forschend an.

In einen beunruhigend verletzlichem Tonfall fragte sie: „Hast du geplant... Ich meine, war dir klar, dass ich mit dir frühstücken werde?"

Ich starrte sie entgeistert an. War verwirrt, denn ihre verunsicherten Augen sagten mir, dass sie die Frage wirklich ernst meinte. Wie kommt man auf solche abwegige Ideen? Als ob ich auch nur eine Sekunde den Gedanken, ja überhaupt Hoffnungen gehabt hätte... Da tut man nur was Gutes und man bekommt eingeredet, dass man es nicht ehrlich meint. Frauen!

„Nein, nicht in meinen kühnsten Träumen! Meine Mutter hatte mir nur ein paar Sachen mitgegeben, falls ich beim Kochen versagen sollte und ich denke, dass sie, zumindest die Croissants, sie wiederum von meiner Schwägerin, gebürtige Französin musst du wissen, bekommen hat..."

Sie nahm meine wild gestikulierende Hand in die ihre. „Schon gut, schon gut... Ich will nur... Habe den Wunsch, dass das mit uns gut geht. Ich wollte mich nur versichern, es war nicht meine Absicht, dir etwas zu unterstellen."

Weil ich nicht wusste, was ich sagen sollte, nickte ich nur. Wenn ich auch nur wenig, fast nichts von dieser Frau wusste, eins war klar: Sie ist unglaublich ehrlich.

Mit einem Lächeln ließ Philosopha langsam meine Hand los und griff nach dem Marmeladenglas.

Mir kam das Alles zu schön vor, es war wie ein Traum. Saß da tatsächlich sie, die philosophierende junge Hexe vom Café, neben mir? Auf meinem Sofa? Vergoldeten die Sonnenstrahlen der aufgehenden Sonne aus meinem Fenster ihre Locken? War da wirklich jemand, der da war, nur meinetwegen? Ausschließlich, weil sie sich gut mit mir verstand? Mit mir?

Ich seufzte tief.

„Was ist?", fragte sie nervös.

„Bin nur glücklich!" Ich strahlte sie an.

Sie lächelte mich schief an. „Das ist... großartig. Ich bin auch glücklich... mit dir, aber..."

„Aber was?", fragte ich sie, hellhörig geworden.

Betrübt rührte sie mit ihrem Löffel den Tee um. „Ich mache mir so Gedanken..."

Die Sorgenfalte auf ihrer Stirn, die ich jetzt bemerkte, gefiel mir gar nicht.

Nach ein paar Bissen quälte sie sich heraus: „Meinst du, dass... dass ich wirklich eine reelle Chance habe?"

Da ich nicht ahnte, was sie meinte, erkundigte ich mich zögerlich: „Ich weiß jetzt nicht, wovon du sprichst..."

Philosophas grün-brauner Blick ruhte auf meinem Gesicht, als ob sie darin eine lebenswichtige Information entdecken konnte. „Habe ich eine reelle Chance im Ministerium angenommen zu werden?"

Erleichtert, dass es nur so etwas Lächerliches war, antwortete ich überschwänglich: „Natürlich, wenn du es wirklich willst, bekommst du auf jeden Fall einen Job. Weißt du wie viele spannende Abteilungen es gibt? Es werden immer gute Leute gebraucht! Wenn du dich geschickt anstellst, verschaffst du dir sogar eine gut bezahlte _und _interessante Stelle!"

Leider wischte mein Ausbruch an Begeisterung ihren sorgenvollen Gesichtsausdruck nicht weg. „Percy, du hast nicht mit eingerechnet, dass meine Zeugnisse... grottig sind."

Ich wedelte den Einwand ab. „Ach, so schlimm werden sie schon nicht sein und wenn doch, gibst du in den Anhang ein paar deiner philosophischen Texte und du wirst Sekretärin, oder so. Und wenn es ganz schlimm kommt, wirst du meine persönliche Super-Assistentin!" Ich grinste bei der Vorstellung, wie sie mir meine Akten reichte.

Sie lächelte belustigt. „Das würde dir so gefallen, aber glaub mir, eher würde ich für alle Zeiten im Kesselwechsel ohne Magie arbeiten." Sie seufzte schon wieder. „Percy, hilfst du mir bei der Bewerbung?"

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich!", erwiderte ich zerstreut, da ich feststellte, dass es langsam Zeit wurde, zu apparieren.

„Wir... also ich muss mich zur Arbeit aufmachen!"

Sie schlang ihren letzten Rest vom Croissant herunter. „Treffen wir uns nach der Arbeit im Café?"

„Ja, gerne. Ich kann mich immer erst als letzter aus dem Büro zurückziehen, wahrscheinlich musst du dann ein wenig auf mich warten. Ich werde erst gegen sieben ankommen. Aber du kannst dann ja schon mal anfangen zu schreiben und ich schau dann mal drüber. Ich freue mich schon darauf."

Wir standen nacheinander auf, ich lächelnd, sie noch etwas verwirrt, wahrscheinlich wegen dem plötzlichen Aufbruchs. Ich nahm meine dunkle Ledertasche und suchte meine Plakette. Als ich sie mit einem Schnappen des Verschlusses befestigt hatte und ich mich wieder zu Philosopha umdrehte, riss sie mich fast um. Während ich mit dem Gleichgewicht zu kämpfen hatte, umarmte sie mich so fest, dass es den Anschein hatte, als wäre ich ihr Halt und ein Sturm würde über sie hinwegwehen.

„Du passt auf dich auf, versprichst du mir das, Percy?"

„Äh, ja... Aber was soll mir schon großartig zustoßen? Ich arbeite im Ministerium und nicht im Drachengehege ohne Zauberstab. Eher muss ich angst um dich haben, wer weiß, was für komische Käuze in deinem Laden aufkreuzen."

„Pass einfach auf dich auf und... danke, Percy." Mit diesen Worten, winkte sie mir zu und verschwand.

Ein wenig enttäuscht darüber, dass ich keinen Abschiedskuss bekommen bzw. ihr keinen gegeben hatte, apparierte ich ins Atrium des Ministeriums.

Nach der Arbeitszeit und einem Gespräch mit Bernie Pillsworth war ich auf dem Weg zum Café und zweifelte. Sollte ich Philosopha, meine richtige feste Freundin, jetzt Blumen oder so schenken? Was erwartete sie jetzt von mir? Konnte ich jetzt noch alles in Sand setzen?

Mit gemischten Gefühlen drückte ich die Tür des Cafés auf und holte meinen Kaffee, meine Zeitung, wie immer.

Doch als ich sie sah, spürte ich nur unbeschreibliche Freude in mir hochsteigen. Da war die liebreizendeste Hexe, die in Gedanken versunken auf ihrer Feder kaute und auf mich wartete.

Auf halben Weg zu ihr beschlich mich das Gefühl, alles schon einmal erlebt zu haben. Das gedämpfte Murmeln, die beigen Wände, der Mann mit der Knollennase, der am Tisch neben unserem seinen Kartenstapel fallen ließ und Philosopha selbst, die zusammenzuckte als ich sie an die Schulter berührte.

Immer noch durch den Gedanken, alles schon mal gesehen zu haben, küsste ich sie abgelenkt zur Begrüßung.

Dann hörte es urplötzlich, wie es angefangen hatte, wieder auf.

Wie auch immer mein Gesichtsausdruck aussah, ich vermutete, ein wenig verwirrter als es die Regel war, Philosopha bemerkte es, als ob sie ein Gespür dafür hätte.

„Geht es dir gut? Gab es Schwierigkeiten bei deiner Arbeit?"

Mit ihren Fragen brachte sie mich wieder in die Realität zurück. Dort, wo ich Philosopha gegenübersaß und der aromatische Duft meines frisch gebrühten Milchkaffees in der Luft hing.

Ich schob meine Brille zurecht, obwohl sie schon perfekt auf meiner Nase saß und antwortete: „Nein, ich hatte nur gerade ein Déja-vu."

Sie legte ihre Feder weg und sagte interessiert: „So etwas hatte ich schon ewig nicht mehr. Was glaubst du, sagt dir es?"

„Äh... nichts?"

„Meinst du nicht, dass es etwas bedeutet?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, als Antwort auf ihren aufmerksamen Blick. „Was sollte ich da schon groß hineininterpretieren? Vielleicht nur, dass alles so passiert, wie es sein sollte?"

„Hm, ich denke dann immer, dass ich alles schon mal so erlebt habe und nun etwas ändern sollte, aber deine Art damit umzugehen ist natürlich leichter. Ob solche Dinge ein Beweis für ein Schicksal oder gar Parallelwelten sind?" Nachdenklich tippte sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund.

Ich versuchte erst gar nicht nachzuvollziehen, wie sie jetzt darauf kam. Vorsichtig trank ich ein bisschen aus meiner Tasse.

Da sie nicht aufhörte, grüblerisch zu schauen, unterbrach ich sie darin: „Philosopha? Wie war dein Tag?"

Sie zuckte wieder zusammen, sah mich dann aber wieder normal an. „Na ja, er hätte schlimmer sein können. Ich habe schon angefangen die Bewerbung zu schreiben, aber die ist echt nicht der Rede wert." Philosopha hob gelangweilt eine Pergamentrolle kurz hoch, um sie dann wieder schlaff fallen zu lassen.

„Na, zeige sie mir doch mal" Ich streckte meinen Hände zu dem gelblichen Pergament, das deutlich auf der dunklen Oberfläche des Tisches herausstach.

„Lieber nicht!" Ihre Wangen erröteten zart und ihre Unterarme bedeckten auf einmal den Text.

„Mit so wenig Selbstbewusstsein wirst du es morgen schwer haben", neckte ich sie.

Philosophas Mund klappte auf. Abgehakte Worte kamen stockend aus ihm heraus: „Wie. Schon. Morgen?"

Besorgt über ihre Reaktion erklärte ich hastig: „Ich habe mit Bernie Pillsworth, Leiter der Zauberei-Zentralverwaltung, Zuständiger für Bewerbungen, über dich gesprochen und du hast nun ein Termin für ein Vorstellungsgespräch morgen bei ihm. Das ist doch eine wunderbare Chance für dich, oder?"

Wenn sie vorher leicht rosa Wangen hatte, konnte man diese nun mit kreidebleich beschreiben. „So... bald?", keuchte sie.

Langsam dämmerte es mir, dass ich möglicherweise zu vorschnell gehandelt hatte. „Ich dachte mir dabei, je schneller du von diesem Kesselwechsel-Laden wegkommst, desto besser, meinst du nicht?"

Mit zittriger Stimme stammelte sie: „Aber... aber ich bin doch gar nicht vorbereitet, wie soll ich das schaffen?"

Kleinlaut erwiderte ich: „Ich helfe dir und dann bewerkstelligst du das... nicht wahr?"

Mit einem deprimierten Gesichtsausdruck rollte Philosopha die Pergamentrolle zu mir und legte ihre Hände danach auf ihre Augenpartie, sodass ihre Hoffnungslosigkeit noch stärker dargelegt war.

Ich wagte nicht, sie anzusprechen, noch wollte ich gar nichts tun.

Als ich nach einer geraumen Zeitspanne beschlossen hatte, dass ich lieber irgendwelche lahmen Entschuldigungsversuche anbringen sollte, als sie nur dümmlich anzustarren, hörte Philosopha auf, sich hinter ihren Händen zu verstecken und sagte gefasster: „Ich... ich nehme die Herausforderung an. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit aus meiner Passivität herauszukommen, vielleicht sollte ich wirklich offener und bewusster mit meinen Fehlern umgehen. Es reicht nicht, sie nur zu akzeptieren, man sollte sie schwächen. Aktiv schwächen. Von nun an ist mein Motto: Stärken stärken, Schwächen schwächen!"

Mir fiel ein gigantischer Stein vom Herzen, als ich ihr kämpferisches Lächeln, ihre funkelnden Augen sah. „Das ist eine großartige Einstellung! Mit meiner Hilfe kannst du gar nicht scheitern."

Ich entrollte begeistert das Pergament und las. Zuerst fiel mir ihre leicht geschwungene, aber gut lesbare Handschrift auf. Ihr Text war gut, aber meinen hohen Ansprüchen konnte er nicht ganz genügen. „Kann ich deine Feder kurz benutzen? Es sind nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu korrigieren."

Sie reichte mir jene und sagte dabei: „Warte aber kurz, ich mache noch schnell den Zauber weg."

Überrascht beobachtete ich, wie sie ihren Zauberstab über das Pergamentblatt schwenkte.

„Wofür ist der?"

„Ach, nur damit man es nicht beklecksen und verknittern kann!", sagte Philosopha leichthin.

„Das solltest du tunlichst vermeiden. Auf Bewerbungen werden oft Notizen gemacht und wenn Mr Pillsworth bemerkt, dass du sie mit einem Zauber schützt, bekommt er fälschlicherweise den Eindruck, dass du sie ohne Magie nicht sauber halten kannst."

„Wäre mir nie in den Sinn gekommen, aber du musst es ja wissen. Was soll ich noch inhaltlich verändern?"

Ich bekritzelte emsig das Pergament und antwortete dabei: „Ich füge hier noch eine Betreffszeile ein und du kannst natürlich in der Anrede Mr Pillsworth direkt ansprechen."

Als ich fertig war, reichte ich ihr die Pergamentrolle.

„Ich danke dir, Percy. Aber würdest du bitte beim nächsten Mal so etwas wichtiges wie einen Bewerbungstermin nicht über meinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden?"

Ich fühlte mich unwohl und nicht nur, weil ich die Hitze in meinem Gesicht spürte. „Ich wollte... dir nur helfen..."

„Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe, aber die Situation ist jetzt wirklich ungünstig für mich. Wenn ich mir nur vorstelle, wie der Mann sich über meine Zeugnisse beugt, mich beobachtet und dann in kürzester Zeit ein Urteil über mich fällt." Philosopha erschauerte.

„Ah, genau deine Zeugnisse, die habe ich noch nicht gesehen..."

„Muss das sein?" Sie massierte sich ihre Schläfe.

„Wer sagt hier, man solle mit seinen Fehlern bewusster umgehen?", animierte ich sie.

„Du hast ja recht... Dann können wir aber gleich zu mir apparieren, ich habe sie in meinem Zimmer liegen gelassen."

Das könnte interessant werden. Philosophas Wohnung war bestimmt über und über mit Pergamentrollen vollgestopft.

„Klingt doch nach einem Plan und ich verspreche dir auch, beim Anblick deiner Noten nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen und auch anderweitige bizarre Zwischenfälle zu vermeiden!"

„Du machst dich über mich lustig!", bemängelte sie lachend, als sie das Schreibzeug in ihre Tasche einpackte.

Ich schluckte meinen Rest Kaffee. „Ach was, ich doch nicht!"

Nachdem ich diesmal im wachen Zustand von ihr beim Apparieren geführt wurde, landeten wir auf einem grünen Teppich. Die anspruchslosen weißen Wände betrachtend, kam bei mir ein Heimatgefühl auf. Sehr viel anders als in meiner spartanisch eingerichteten Wohnung sah es hier auch nicht aus.

„Das ist nur der Flur, meine Mutter wollte ihn so schlicht wie möglich halten, nicht das wir Besucher verschrecken!" Philosopha rollte mit den Augen und zog sich die Schuhe aus.

Ich tat es ihr gleich und fragte sie verblüfft: „Du lebst noch bei deiner Mutter?"

Ob sie meine Ringelsocken bemerkt hatte?

„Man sollte sie lieber nicht allein leben lassen, das kreative Chaos! Aber wenn sie in ein paar Wochen heiratet, wird sich eh alles ändern."

„Kommt sie heute noch?"

„Keine Sorge, sie ist die ganze Woche über bei meinem Vater und jetzt komm, keine Zeit zu verlieren!" Philosopha zog mich an meinem Ärmel zu einer Tür ganz links. Dann blieb sie stehen. „Bevor wir reingehen, warne ich dich lieber: Es wird bunt."

„Und bevor wir gleich wirklich und wahrhaftig dein Reich betreten..."

Legte ich meine Hände auf ihre Locken und zog sie an mich. Näher an mich, ließ mich nicht von ihrem leisen Laut der Überrumpelung vom Ziel abbringen. Schloss erst nach ihr meine Augen. Ihr Streicheln durch mein Haar, als ich jede einzelne meiner Haarsträhnen spürte, wie sie durch ihre Finger glitten, bewegten mich früher meinen Intellekt aufzugeben und den hochschwappenden Gefühlen meines Körpers nicht im Wege zu stehen.

Der Moment des innigen Glücks endete plötzlich, als Philosopha auf einmal schrumpfte und ich nur noch ihren Haaransatz küsste. Sie kuschelte sich an mich. „Konnte nicht länger auf Zehenspitzen stehen..."

„Da ist meine süße, kleine Philosopha wohl auf dem Boden der Tatsachen gelandet." Ich umarmte sie fest und versteckte mein Lächeln in ihren Locken.

Dumpf hörte ich sie murmeln: „Es ist schon ziemlich spät. Wir sollten uns ranhalten und mit Vorstellungsgesprächsübungen anfangen."

Ich entließ sie mit einem traurigen Seufzer aus meinen Armen. „Leider hast du recht..."

Sie schmunzelte. „Wir sind so schrecklich vernünftig..."

„Ja, das fortgeschrittene Alter zerrt an uns. Nächsten Sonntag sind es schon 23 Jahre, die ich auf dieser Welt verweile." Ich machte eine gespielt geknickte Miene.

„Sehe ich da eine kahle Stelle auf deinem Haupt?", witzelte sie darauf.

„Und was entdecke ich da? Eine weiße Strähne in deiner Lockenpracht?"

Wir lachten, aber natürlich brannte mir eine naheliegende Frage auf der Zunge. „Wie alt bist du, Philosopha?

„Schon unglaubliche 21 Jahre alt, Geburtstag am 19.9. merke es dir gut."

Ich nickte folgsam. „Jetzt müssen wir aber unbedingt beweisen, dass unser altehrwürdiges Erscheinungsbild nur von wahrer Weisheit bedingt ist..."

Sie lächelte leicht und drückte die Klinke aus hellem Holz mit einem Knarren herunter.. „Ran an die mickrigen Zeugnisse!"

Der Kontrast zum schlichten Flur war überwältigend. Die Farben und fremdartigen Eindrücke erschlugen mich fast. Es war wie eine Mischung aus der Gemütlichkeit des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes mit der Kolorierung von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Unter meinen Füßen spürte ich den weichen weinroten orientalischen Teppich, dessen Muster von unzähligen Bücherstapeln unterbrochen wurde. Die Wände waren halbhoch tiefrot gestrichen mit einer mittigen goldenen Borte. Über dieser war mit ebenso goldener Schrift ein Spruch der links neben der Tür begann und rechts neben der Tür endete, eingraviert. Ich versuchte ihn zu lesen, bemerkte dabei die ganzen roten, türkisen und gelben Tücher, die, wie auch die zahlreichen goldenen Ketten und Perlen, von der Decke hingen.

Während ich vorsichtig, um keinen Bücherstapel zu übersehen, immer weiter im Raum herumging, da ich unbedingt den Spruch entziffern wollte, wusste ich nicht, was mich alles zuerst ablenkte. War es der kleine Elefant aus orange-gemustertem Drachenleder, das Himmelbett samt rot-goldenen Baldachin und Troddeln, die dunklen Möbel, die mit Flechtmuster-Intarsien geschmückt waren oder doch einfach der Duft von Räucherstäbchen?

„Und? Wie gefällt es dir?" Sie grinste.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich zuerst hinschauen soll. Hätte nie gedacht, dass dein Zimmer derart temperamentvoll aussehen könnte, da verblasst meine Wohnung im Gegensatz dazu ja vollständig. Was steht da eigentlich an den Wänden?" Ich zeigte auf das Wort _Gewohnheiten_.

„Achte auf deine Gedanken, denn sie werden Worte.  
Achte auf deine Worte, denn sie werden Handlungen.  
Achte auf deine Handlungen, denn sie werden Gewohnheiten.  
Achte auf deinen Gewohnheiten, denn sie werden dein Charakter.  
Achte auf deinen Charakter, denn er wird dein Schicksal.", trug Philosopha mit energischer Betonung vor.

Warum auch immer machte mich das ein wenig traurig, als ob der Spruch eine innere Wunde wieder aufreißen würde.

„Setz dich doch, ich habe sie gefunden."

Auf Kissen, die auf dem Teppich lagen, kauerten wir uns. Philosopha legte ihre Dokumente auf den flachen Tisch, der mit türkisen Mosaiksteinen verziert war.

Ja, ich muss zugeben, dass ihre Noten ziemlich schlecht sind, aber das so direkt zu sagen, kam mir selbstverständlich nicht über die Lippen.

„So schlimm, sind sie nun wieder auch nicht, du hast sogar ein Ohnegleichen."

„In Muggelkunde. Ich meine, ich bin so gut wie von meinen Muggel-Großeltern erzogen worden, war in einer Muggelschule, wenn ich in dem Fach auch versagt hätte..." Philosopha ließ ihren Kopf hängen.

„Und ein E in Astronomie und Geschichte der Zauberei. Dazu ein Annehmbar in Zauberkunst..."

„Und in allen anderen Fächern durchgefallen. Wie viele Ohnegleichen hatte mein lieber Abteilungsleiter?"

Ich fühlte mich unwohl. „Zwölf... Aber du wärest ohne deine Prüfungsangst erfolgreicher gewesen."

„Das sicher. Vielleicht wenn ich, wie in der Apparierprüfung, mehrere Anläufe gehabt hätte? Wie auch immer. Hast du Lust Bernie Pillsworth zu spielen?"

„Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, ich habe dich ja in die verzwickte Lage manövriert."

Sie stand auf. „Das gemeinsame Wohnzimmer von meiner Mutter und mir hat Büro-Charme. Verlassen wir kurz den Orient und begeben wir uns dorthin."

Das Wohnzimmer war tatsächlich wesentlich strukturierter und mit meinen Ordnern versuchte ich aus dem einfachen Tisch einen Arbeitstisch zu verwandeln.

Wir übten mehrmals die Situation eines Vorstellungsgesprächs und auch wenn Philosopha häufig ihre Rolle durch Lachanfälle verfremdete, war ich mir sicher, dass ich ihr ein wenig von ihrer unberechtigten Angst genommen hatte.

„Jetzt geht es mir besser. Ich bin... kaputt. Wollen wir von dem Ernst des Lebens fliehen und dagegen in meinem Bett Kekse essen?" Sie zwinkerte mich an.

„Solange es irgendetwas mit dir ist, mache ich alles.", antwortete ich ihr, während ich meine Ordner wieder in meine Tasche einsortierte und dabei schön nach unten schaute, damit sie nicht sah, wie rot ich wurde.

Beide mit einem Schokokeks bewaffnet, lagen wir im nächsten Augenblick auch schon nebeneinander gekuschelt auf dem weichsten Bett auf dem ich je lag. Zuerst machte ich mir einen Spaß daraus meinem schnellen Herzpochen zu lauschen.

Von hier aus hatte man aber auch einen guten Blick zur Tür und das rief mir wieder etwas in Erinnerung.

„Was steht noch mal auf deinen Wänden?", fragte ich sie leise.

„Achte auf deine Gedanken, denn sie werden Worte.  
Achte auf deine Worte, denn sie werden Handlungen.  
Achte auf deine Handlungen, denn sie werden Gewohnheiten.  
Achte auf deinen Gewohnheiten, denn sie werden dein Charakter.  
Achte auf deinen Charakter, denn er wird dein Schicksal.", sagte sie gebetsmühlenartig auf.

Ich seufzte tief.

„Warum fragst du noch mal nach?"

„Ist nicht so wichtig, mir werden damit nur meine Fehler vor Augen geführt.", murmelte ich noch leiser.

„Erzähl!"

„Das willst du nicht wissen, wer will schon die alten Probleme von mir durchkauen.", hauchte ich schließlich nur noch.

„Ich möchte das sehr gerne, mach schon!", ermunterte sie mich weiter.

Eine Weile hörte man nur das Knuspern und Kauen von Schokokeksen, denn ich zweifelte daran, ob es wirklich schlau war, mich so zu offenbaren.

„Percy, was würdest du jetzt tun, wenn du dich wirklich lieben würdest?", flüsterte sie in mein Ohr.

„Wenn ich _mich_ lieben würde?", fragte ich irritiert.

„Ja, dich selbst." Sie bot mir einen neuen Schokokeks an.

„Vermutlich mit dir darüber sprechen?" Ich nahm ihn ihr ab.

„Hört sich nach einer weisen Entscheidung an."

Ich überlegte kurz, kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass es sinnlos war, sich so zu zieren. „Nun gut, betreiben wir Konversation. Wie du sicher mitbekommen hast, nimmt meine Arbeit einen hohen Stellenwert für mich ein..."

„Ja, warum eigentlich?", fragte Philosopha, während sie in der Keksdose wühlte.

„War schon immer so.", entgegnete ich prompt.

Sie war mit meiner Antwort nicht zufrieden gestellt. „Wie? Warum?"

Ich holte tief Luft und sagte dann: „Das fing schon ganz früh an. Meistens war ich das Kind, was am leichtesten übersehen wurde. Meine Mutter hatte mit den Zwillingen schon genug zu tun und meine älteren Geschwister, Bill und Charlie, konnten mit mir nicht viel anfangen.

Irgendwann bemerkte ich, dass ich von meiner Mutter Aufmerksamkeit bekam, wenn ich das tat was sie sagte, mich so gab, wie sie es erwartete.

Dazu war ich jemand, dem der ganze Trubel schon immer viel zu viel war, dementsprechend klammerte ich immer an Regeln, denn diese versprachen Sicherheit, Struktur und Ordnung. Und dieses an Regeln und Autoritäten festhalten zog sich dann durch mein ganzes Leben. Ob das nun in meinem Elternhaus meine Mutter war, in Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore oder im Zaubereiministerium meine Vorgesetzten.

Ich kam damit eigentlich immer auch ganz gut dabei weg, wenn mal davon absieht, dass ich mir mit meinen Verhalten bei meinen Geschwistern keine Freunde machte, das hatte ich aber eh schon sehr schnell aufgegeben."

Ich schaute lieber zu dem Wirrwarr aus Tüchern und Ketten, als auch nur kurz in ihre Richtung zu blicken. Ob sie mich versteht?

Philosopha beantwortete meine gedankliche Frage: „Wenn ich dich richtig verstehe, hast du bestimmte Einstellungen vertreten, um dich beliebter bei einer Person zu machen. Dadurch hast du dann einen angenehmen Zustand, wie Anerkennung und Liebe von deiner Mutter oder Erfolg in Hogwarts oder im Ministerium erreicht und natürlich auch unangenehme Erlebnisse, wie Ausschluss aus einer Gruppe, Entzug von Anerkennung, Liebesverlust vermieden. Aber wie kam es dann zum Problem?"

„Es fing damit an, dass das Ministerium die Rückkehr von Voldemort leugnete und meine Familie auf der Seite von Dumbledore und Harry Potter stand. Beide Meinungen waren natürlich unvereinbar, ich konnte kein Kompromiss versuchen, musste mich entscheiden zwischen Familie und Ministerium..."

Das Gefühl der Ausweglosigkeit war, wie durch einen Zauber, wieder da.

„Und da das Zaubereiministerium mehr Gewinn versprach, hast du dich von deiner Familie abgewandt?", fragte Philosopha entsetzt.

„Ich kann nicht herunterspielen, dass das vielleicht auch eine Rolle gespielt hat, aber hauptsächlich habe ich mich, ich verbohrter Idiot, wegen meinem Vater auf die Seite des Ministeriums geschlagen. Das hört sich alles schrecklich dumm an und die ganze Aktion war auch nur eine einzige Dummheit, aber ich hatte zu der Zeit so eine gewaltige angestaute Wut auf ihn. Ich spürte, oder glaubte das jedenfalls, dass er mich von all seinen Söhnen am wenigsten mochte, da ich mich weder übermäßig für Muggel oder Quidditch interessierte, noch einen Witz nach dem anderen riss oder aus Spaß jede Regel brach.

Und als es schließlich zum Streit kam und er sich nicht mal meinen Standpunkt, meine Meinung über das Ministerium ansatzweise nachvollziehen wollte, war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich das Richtige tue, wenn ich ausziehe und den Kontakt zu meinen Eltern vollständig abbreche", rechtfertigte ich mich.

„Jahrelang nichts gesagt und dann kam es zu dieser explosiven Reaktion..."

„Es gab zu der Zeit einfach viel zu viele Missverständnisse und Differenzen zwischen meinen Vater und mir. Früher oder später wäre das Alles auch zum Vorschein gekommen. Das mit dem Ministerium war nur der Anlass, nicht die Ursache. Schon seit Jahren war ich wütend auf meinem Vater. Ich konnte zu der Zeit nicht verstehen, warum er nicht befördert werden wollte, weshalb er in diesem winzigen Büro für Muggelartefakte blieb und wir gezwungen waren jeden Knut zwanzigmal umzudrehen, warum wir immer abgenutzte Sachen tragen mussten. Kaum zwei Jahre war ich im Ministerium angestellt, da hatte ich schon eine besser bezahlte Stelle als er und ich hatte keine Familie mit Kindern zu ernähren. Dazu war es einfach heller Wahnsinn wie er seine Familie mit in den Krieg involvierte, es war doch schlicht und ergreifend gefährlich. Cedric Diggory auf einmal tot in Harrys Armen...

Das war jedenfalls meine damalige Meinung."

„Aber schlussendlich bist du doch zu deiner Familie zurückgekehrt?" Philosopha räumte die Keksdose weg.

„Ja, der Moment als ich wusste, dass ich nicht brutal abgewiesen, sondern meine Entschuldigung ohne Zurückhaltung angenommen wurde und zwar von allen, sogar von meinem Vater, dessen Blicke, wenn wir uns im Ministerium zufällig trafen, mir am Ende sehr zusetzten, war unbeschreiblich..." Gebannt von den Erinnerungen vernahm ich Philosophas Stimme.

„Ah, ein gutes Ende, ist das nicht fantastisch? Jeder Mensch macht Fehler, aber die werden doch unwichtig in dem Augenblick, egal wann er eintritt, wenn man sie einsieht und korrigiert. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du dich immer noch dafür schämst." Ich beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie die Kekskrümel verschwinden ließ.

„Es ist einfach die Angst, dass das alles noch einmal passiert, ich noch mal das Gleiche erlebe."

„Ach, Percy...

Solange du dich nicht vollständig irgendwelchen Autoritäten, scheinen sie auch noch so glaubwürdig, blind opferst und immer nachdenkst was dein eigener Standpunkt, deine eigenen Vorstellungen sind, wird sich so etwas nicht wiederholen. Sei ehrlich zu dir selbst und stehe zu deinen Überzeugungen, auch wenn du dich dadurch von der Masse abheben solltest." Philosopha kuschelte sich an mich.

„Das ist einfacher gesagt, als getan."

Philosopha lachte. „Aber das gilt doch für alle Dinge! Das sollte keinen abhalten."

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dir dankbar bin?" Ich drückte sie an mich.

„Ich kann es mir ungefähr vorstellen und das sollte uns beiden genügen. Ich bin dir übrigens ziemlich dankbar für die spannende Gute-Nacht-Geschichte, du bist besser als jeder Schmöker..."

„War das ein Kompliment?"

„Nur ein ganz kleines. Und jetzt bin ich wirklich müde, morgen wird es anstrengend." Mit diesen Worten wurde es um uns dunkel und ich merkte, wie sie eine Decke über uns warf.

„Gute Nacht, Philosopha."

„Schlaf gut, Percy und bevor ich es vergesse..."

„Ja?"

„Ich mag deine Ringelsocken."


	10. Über die Ängste

Über die Ängste

Heute war ich der unvorbildlichste Mitarbeiter in einer Führungsposition des ganzen Zaubereiministeriums und ich genoss diese kleine Regelübertretung. Lächelnd schickte ich sie alle vorzeitig in den Feierabend und amüsierte mich innerlich über die, vor Erstaunen weit geöffneten, Münder der gestandenen Hexen und Zauberer.

Die Vorstellung, dass Philosopha in wenigen Minuten eine Stelle in diesem ehrwürdigen Gebäude bekommen würde, versetzte mich in Hochstimmung und beflügelte meine Fantasie. Fundierte Diskussionen! Seitenhiebe gegen oberflächliche Kollegen! Herrlich!

Beschwingt machte ich mich auf den Weg, nachdem ich den letzten Ordner mit einem Knistern der Papiere zugeklappt hatte.

Der Anblick von Philosopha verlangsamte mein Schritttempo.

Meine positiven Zukunftsvisionen verblassten und machten geistesarme Motivationsversuche den Platz streitig.

Vor der Tür der Zauberei-Zentralverwaltung stand ein Häufchen Elend, die Arme um die Bewerbungsmappe verschränkt, den Kopf gesenkt.

Wahrscheinlich war sie nur ein wenig nervös.

Wie sollte ich sie beruhigen?

„Philosopha?"

Sich auf die Lippen beißend hob sie ihr Gesicht, das einen leichten Grünstich aufwies.

Vor Erleichterung seufzend umarmte sie mich, dabei bedrückte mich der Umstand, dass keine Worte aus ihrem Mund heraussprudelten.

Etwas konfus und ohne Idee im Kopf rief ich als Antwort auf ihre Begrüßung: „Die Unterlagen werden geknickt!" Mein flaues Gefühl im Magen zeigte mir, dass ihre Nervosität ansteckend war und mein Körper schon eine abwehrende Bemerkung über meinen dummen Satz erwartete.

„Als ob die taugen ...", protestierte sie zerknirscht und entfernte sich von mir.

„Gestern warst du nach langem Verbessern und Überreden noch ganz anderer Meinung..."

Wie sollte ich mit ihr umgehen? Wie konnte ich ihr helfen?

Sie erwiderte entgeistert, ihre Augen fiebrig glänzend: „Percy, ich werde gleich aufgerufen, es ist Ernst!"

Vielleicht waren Vorhaltungen wirklich eine schlechte Idee. Irgendwie musste ich doch ihre Einstellung ändern können. Zeit für einen Versuch!

„Ich freue mich schon darauf, wenn du mir freudestrahlend erzählst, in welche Abteilung man dich eingeteilt hat!" Mein aufgesetztes Lächeln schmerzte.

„Du nimmst mich tatsächlich nicht ernst!", wiederholte sie sich und schritt kopfschüttelnd vor mir auf und ab.

Mir fiel nichts Geistvolleres ein als: „Sieh dich an, Haare perfekt, Bewerbung perfekt, Unterstützung perfekt, Job gleich perfekt!" Gekünstelt grinste ich sie siegessicher an.

Von dieser lausigen Kostprobe meiner Motivationskunst ließ sie sich natürlich nicht beeindrucken.

Philosopha blieb stehen und schüttelte den Kopf. In ihrer Miene konnte man Aussichtslosigkeit neben Hoffnungslosigkeit finden.

„Das kannst du doch nicht wissen ..."

Sie machte eine Geste, als ob sie sich durch die Haare fassen wollte, bis sie realisierte, dass diese heute streng nach hinten frisiert waren.

Verzweifelt blickte ich mich im Gang um, auf der Suche nach einem Ratschlag. Das Bildnis eines ehemaligen Ministers, dem man sein fortgeschrittenes Alter schon ansah, gab mir einen Geistesblitz.

„Doch, glaube mir, sie brauchen junge Leute. Je mehr, desto besser, denn die Umgestaltung des Ministeriums beruht auf die freigeistige Frische der Jugend, die älteren konservativen Jahrgänge stören viel zu oft nur!"

Leider benahm sich Philosopha, als ob sie meine Worte nicht verstehen würde.

„Ich- ich werde es vermasseln!", schluchzte sie trocken und begann geistesabwesend an ihrer Mappe zu rupfen.

„Völlig ausgeschlossen!"

Ich nahm ihr die Dokumente vorsichtshalber ab, bevor es noch Fetzen regnete.

Sie fing wieder an, auf- und abzuschreiten und jammerte gequält bei jedem Richtungswechsel: „Du nimmst mich wirklich nicht ernst."

Ich wusste nicht, wie oft sie diesen Satz nun schon gesagt hatte.

Tausend Fragen schossen durch meinen Kopf.

Wie nervös musste sie sein, wenn sie immer nur das Gleiche sagte?

Benahm sie sich ernsthaft meinetwegen so eigenartig?

War es die Philosopha von gestern? Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein...

Ich riss mich wieder zusammen.

„Doch, jedenfalls versuche ich es. Sehen wir uns doch mal die Situation objektiv an. Entweder du bekommst, was mit ziemlicher Sicherheit geschieht, den Job oder nicht, was dann auch keinen Drachenpockenfall ergibt, da es andere Sachen gibt, die genauso interessant für dich sein könnten", schloss ich.

Anscheinend redete ich aber gegen die steinerne Wand hinter ihr, denn Philosopha entgegnete zittrig: „Ich werde es eh nicht schaffen, warum warte ich noch hier?"

Mit diesem Ausspruch völliger Resignation machte sie Anstalten zu gehen.

Ungläubig schaute ich ihr nach. Was für ein Zauber verhexte sie? Welcher Trank nahm ihr die Sinne? Konnte das die Philosopha sein, die ich glaubte zu kennen?

Ich blinzelte und lief ihr hinterher. Zum Glück holte ich sie ein. Sie blieb stehen.

„Philosopha, wir haben Vorstellungsgespräche geübt, erinnerst du dich?" Ich blickte sie eindringlich an.

Sie schaute weg und sagte: „Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber ich fühl mich trotzdem... elend."

Ich konnte ihr das zwar abnehmen, aber ließ nicht locker. „Ist Stärken stärken, Schwächen schwächen auf einmal unwichtig?"

„Es ist-", setzte sie an.

„Ja?"

„Ich habe Angst!", platzte es aus ihr heraus, ihre Stimme überschlug sich.

„Vor was?", hakte ich nach.

„Dich zu verlieren"

Das traf mich wie ein Schlag, mein Mund klappte auf. „Aber..."

„Percy, was wirst du machen, wenn ich nach einer gewissen Zeit keine bessere Arbeit kriege?", sagte sie halb weinerlich, halb ärgerlich.

Ich blieb stumm.

Schätzte sie mich damit zutreffend ein? Ich sie verlassen? Urplötzlich ging es mir noch schlechter.

„Ich will ja dort reingehen und mich so gut präsentieren wie nur irgend möglich. Aber in meinem Kopf ängstigt mich nur dieses Schreckensszenario. Ich alleine und einsam, ohne dich. Das große Glück für immer verwirkt.

Schrecklich."

Die Erkenntnis überrollte mich.

„Du weißt schon, dass du mich jetzt für irgendetwas verurteilst, was ich noch nicht getan habe und dich für etwas bemitleidest, was potentiell nicht eintritt?"

„Ich... ich..." Sie blinzelte.

„Schau mal, deine schlimmen Geschichten von früher. Die kannst du nicht mehr ändern, nicht wahr?"

Philosopha schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Und was später einmal passiert, erlebst du noch nicht.

Und das, was du dir ausmalst, könnte zwar passieren. Genauso aber auch nicht.

Alles unwichtig also.

Hauptsache du machst im Augenblick das, was du machen willst. Damit deine Ziele in Erfüllung gehen. Nur das Jetzt existiert, die Zukunft besteht als reine Fiktion. Dumme Gedankenspielerei, die ins Leere führt."

Philosopha nickte stumm.

„Und hier ist ein Taschentuch."

Sie lachte bei dieser Ablenkung.

Eine Weile starrten wir in den leeren Korridor.

„Ich war so blöd. Verzeihst du mir?", fragte Philosopha schließlich piepsig.

„Natürlich."

Philosopha tupfte sich vorsichtig die nassen Augenwinkel ab.

„Aber, ich bin schon ein wenig irritiert, ja ansatzweise verletzt. Warum denkst du nur so etwas von mir?" Ich spürte meine körperliche Anspannung.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das wirklich irgendwas mit dir persönlich zu tun hatte. Schau mal, diese Themen in irgendeiner abgewandelten Form prasselten schon so oft über mich hinein. Diese Prüfungsangst beziehungsweise die Angst vor dem Versagen, die Angst vor der Einsamkeit und die Angst nicht genug geliebt zu werden."

Hier stockte sie und presste sich das Taschentuch ins Gesicht.

„Philosopha?"

„Ich werde so oft in diese Themen knallhart gestoßen, bis sie keinen Effekt mehr auf mich ausüben, denke ich. In gewisser Weise zwingt mich das zu Bewusstheit, denn ansonsten kann man das ja nicht auf ewig aushalten." Sie lächelte zaghaft zu mir nach oben.

„Also, ein wenig Vertrauen in die eigene-"

Dann öffnete sich die Tür von Mr. Pillsworth und wir zuckten zusammen.


End file.
